Incompablilité
by Sinkha
Summary: Aucun des deux ne veux faire le premier pas, mais c'est évident il s'aime sauf qu'une menace pèse sur la tête de la jeune fille. Leur amour va-t-il survivre? TERMINÉ! Et oui le chapitre 12 est la! Bonne lecture!
1. Default Chapter

-1- Le malheur des un fait le bonheur des autres

Le parc étais magnifique au printemps, le cerisier en fleur embaumé l'air et toute les fleur éclot colorais cette en endroit qui devenait magique. Sakura aimait bien, après ses cours, s'installer sous les cerisiers pour faire ses devoirs tout en profitant des rayons du printemps. Elle avait l'impression que en plus d'améliorer ses notes tout le stress de la journée la quittait. Depuis près d'une semaine, un garçon avait entrepris le même manège qu'elle. De nombreuse fois elle remarqua qu'il regardait plus haut que son livre et se dans la direction de la jeune fille. Il faut dire qu'il était mignon, des cheveux bruns foncés en bataille des yeux d'un brun profond et une carrure de sportif. Elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'il portait l'uniforme du lycée privé pour garçon que est voisin du lycée privé de filles où elle allait. Le garçon la zieutait toujours! Elle en avait assez… Elle déposât son livre sur le sol et se dirigea vers le garçon, Celui-ci déposa son crayon et son livre sur le banc et la regarda s'approcher. La colère se lisait sur le visage de la japonaise

-Pourquoi tu me mattes depuis 1 semaine toi?

Cette approche assez raide fit sourire le jeune homme

- Je suis désolé de te contre dire mais ce n'est pas toi que j'observais…Je dessinais le paysage et tu étais dans le coin que j'ai choisis…Tien regarde

Il lui tendit le calepin et elle regarda le dessin

-Très jolie…je suis désolé

Elle lui redonna son calepin et retourna s'asseoir près de l'arbre. Elle sentis le regard du garçon sur elle, cette fois quand elle relava la tête elle vit qui la regardait bel et bien et se sourire étais pour elle. Elle se cacha dans son livre pour que le garçon ne voie pas le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ramassa enfin ces choses et se dirigea ver la jeune fille toujours absorbée par ses bouquins.

-Hey, tu ne devrait pas croire que tout les garçons ne sont la que pour te regarder parce que tu n'es pas trop moche…

QUOI! Il lui avait lâché sa en plein visage avec son sourire de tombeur !

-Ferme la Li! Tu fais le souper se soir?

-Mais oui Sakura comme toujours

Il l'aida à ramasser ses choses et ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers leur appartement. Au début de l'année Sakura avait reçu une bourse qui la permettais de rentré dans l'école pour filles la plus huppé de Tokyo, elle avait réussis a se trouver un merveilleux petit appartement pas trop cher près du lycée le seul point négatif, la dame avait oublier de mentionner la co-habitation et elle se retrouvait avec un gosse de riche qui allait a l'école pour garçon. Au début la chicane s'était vite installée entre les deux mais depuis quelque temps il se parlait tout simplement. La chicane avait débuté lorsque Lionel avait ramené à l'appartement au grand désarroi de Sakura. Le lendemain matin la colère éclata lorsqu'elle vit Lionel et la pimbêche se dire au revoir a l'entrée. Lionel n'avait jamais vue une fille qui était aussi jolie en colère…et aussi effrayante! Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais lui faire perdre les pédales. Il avait donc promis à Sakura qu'il n'amènerait plus de filles à l'appartement mais elle ne devait pas emmener de garçon. Elle avait rie jaune a cette remarque et elle s'était enfermé dans sa chambre au sous-sol. Il la trouvait mignonne mais pas assez soumise, il aimait les jeunes filles un peu idiotes qu'il pouvait jeter sans questionnement. Sakura avait tenu a mettre des règles dans la maison -comme toute femme- Lionel ne devait en aucun tenter de la séduire si il le tentait elle allait le transformé en eunuque! C'était la seule règle de la maison. Il était aussi convenu que Lionel ferait les repas car Sakura n'étais vraiment pas un cordon bleu, sauf pour les desserts. Il était enfin arriver devant leur appartement. Sakura débarra la porte, il en profitant pour la toiser de haut en large, ses cheveux de couleur miel arrêtais au bas de son dos, sa jupe du lycée pour fille étais d'un vert pale et lui allait a merveille la chemise prenait bien les formes de son corps elle étais tout simplement de son genre. Sa voix le sortis de ses rêveries

-Arrête de me mater pervers et entre!

Sakura étais l'une des rares filles à avoir entendu le rire de Lionel et il faut dire qu'elle aimait bien son rire rauque. Il se dirigea directement à la cuisine pour commencer le repas tandis que Sakura descendit à sa chambre porter son sac et revêtir des vêtements plus confortables que l'habit du lycée. Une fois remonter ce fut le tour de Lionel de se changer. Elle avait opté pour un pantalon de velours et une camisole blanche. Lionel revint avec un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir toute simple. Sakura devait avouer qu'avec se gilet blanc il étais craquant comme tout. Il cuisinait toujours et elle étudiait pour un examen, il la trouvait assez comique avec son petit froncer, signe qu'elle étais absorbé par sa matière. Lionel lui mis une assiette fumante devant les yeux mais elle ne réagit pas

- Hey…le repas est servi!

-AH! Désolé…j'étais absorbé par l'histoire de mon livre…Lionel comment fais-tu pour être un tel chef? Il faut que tu me donnes des cours!

-Oublie sa! En plus de t'endurer comme coloc, je dois te donner des cours de cuisine…nan!

Sakura le regarda avec un regard qui tue et lui souris.

-C'est quoi le livre que tu lis pour ton examens?

-Tristan et Iseult…

- Déjà lu…j'ai pas trop aimé…

Sakura répondis seulement que les gars ne s'intéressais pas a se genre d'histoire. Une fois son plat terminé elle s'installa sur le sofa pour replonger dans son livre mais elle fut bien vite dérangée par le téléphone

- JE RÉPONDS LIONEL!!!

Elle décrocha le téléphone quand elle entendit Lionel lui crier de laisser tomber

-Oui allo?

-Salut c'est Sian puis-je parler a Lionel?

Sakura rit intérieurement car elle était une autre de ses conquête, elle n'eut pas a avertir Lionel qu'il décrocha

-Ouep!

-Salut frangin…

Sakura dut s'avouer vaincu. Elle avait sauté trop vite aux conclusions. Elle replongea très vite dans on bouquin. Elle releva son nez pour se rendre compte qu'il étais déjà assez tard elle cria un bonne nuit a Lionel et alla a sa chambre. Elle mit son pyjama et, se roula dans sa couverture mais eu du mal a s'endormir, malgré les nombreuses couvertures elle sentait un vent froid dans sa chambre. Elle se leva et toucha le calorifère…Il ne marchais plus…Elle monta les escaliers, toujours enrouler dans sa couverture et frappa a la porte de la chambre de Lionel. Elle entendit un grognement et la porte s'ouvrit a la volé.

-Quoi?

-Je n'est plus de chauffage…

- Dors dans mon lit…je vais dormir sur le sofa

Sakura regarda le lit…

-Il y a assez de place pour nous deux

Le rouge lui monta au joue et Lionel la regarda bizarrement…

-Tu es sur…

-Tant que tu ne me tripotes pas…

Ils se couchèrent tout les deux et Sakura s'endormit bien vite, Lionel lui était mal a l'aise…surtout quand Sakura se rapprocha pour déposé sa tête contre son épaule.

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre!!! J'espère qu'il vous plaît…pour l'instant je n'est pas l'intention d'ajouter le coté magie au fic mais je me garde cette idée au cas ou je manque d'inspiration…Et bien envoyé des reviews! J'adore lire les commentaires et posé moi des questions gêner vous pas…sauf que si les questions peuvent compromettre les surprises de la suite je dirais rien chuuuut! Enjoy!_


	2. 2 haine familial

**Merci pour vos review!!!! J'adore sa me rend toute happy dans mon cœur!!!**

**Juju : J'ai lu tes fic et j'adore!!!! Moi aussi les histoire d'amour et moi sa fait un….merci pour t encouragement!**

**Syt : Bah oué y vont finir ensemble c comme normal! Mais inquiete toi pas..la suite va etre corsé de plus en plus!!!**

**Missglitter : La voila ta suite lollll **

* * *

-2- Haine familial

Lionel s'était lever tôt ce matin incapable de dormir depuis que la jeune fille étais venu le réveillé a cause de sa chaufferette qui s'étais cassé. Il se préparé a manger quand on cagna a la porte. Lionel laissa son omelette et alla ouvrir.

-Salut cousin

-ANTHONY! Tu peux pas savoir comment je suis heureux de te voir!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a???

-ELLE EST DANS MON LIT AVEC SE …SE… enfin regarde

Il prit la manche de son cousin et l'amena à la chambre. Sakura étais couché sur le ventre la camisole de son pyjama laissait son dos a nu

-Son haut est comme ça partout!!Et elle est en petite culotte!!!

Anthony rit, c'est la première fois que son cousin paniquait parce que la fille dans son lit portais que de léger vêtement

-Ok…Lionel question numéro 1 : Pourquoi est-elle dans ton lit?

-Il n'y a plus de chauffage dans sa chambre et quand je lui est proposé mon lit elle m'a dit qu'il y avait assez de place pour nous deux

-D'accord…question numéro deux : Depuis quand es-tu paniqué car une jeune fille est presque nu dans ton lit?

-ANTHONY! C'est SAKURA!!!!

La mentionné sortis de la chambre toujours emmitouflé dans les couvertures

-Pouvez-vous baisser le ton! Vous m'avez réveillé…Salut Anthony!

Les deux garçon la regardèrent se dirigé vers l'omelette de Lionel et prit une bouché

-HEY! C'est mon déjeuner!

-Merci Lionel pour l'omelette¸

Il se retourna vers son cousin et lui dit

-Elle m'énerve…Pourquoi es-tu ici toi?

-Je viens demander le numéro de téléphone de Tiffany à Sakura… Tu veux bien me le donner?

-Ouais! Mais si tu lui brise le cœur je te brise autre chose…

Anthony trouvait touchant le lien qui unissait Sakura et Tiffany et il lui assura qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la blesser. Il la remercia et quitta l'appartement laissant Lionel et Sakura seul. Ce fut Sakura qui brisa le silence

-Heu Lionel…Ce soir je ne sais pas a quelle heure je vais rentrer donc je vais dormir sur le sofa…

-Mais non…prend ma chambre je serais sur le sofa a ton arriver…Au fait ou vas-tu?

Le rouge monta aux joues de Sakura

- Je vais vois mon père et ensuite Keiji m'amène souper…

Elle se leva pour aller cherché ses vêtements…Elle choisi une jupe blanche et un haut rose pâle, elle attache ses long cheveux en queue de cheval et y planta une fleur de cerisier artificiel. Lorsqu'elle remonta à l'étage Lionel ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas.

-Très jolie…J'ai appelé les réparateurs et ils ne savent pas quand ils viendront…

-Comment sa il ne savent pas quand ils viendront?

-Premièrement ils ont une liste d'attente et deuxièmement ils font la grève pour une raison quelconque…Donc je te laisse mon lit et je prends le sofa

-Lionel ton lit est assez grand pour nous deux...A moins que tu y voit un objection?

-A vrai dire oui…Ton pyjama de la nuit dernière…Je suis un gars et je ne suis pas fais en bois…

Sakura rougit en se souvenant DU pyjama

-Désolé…je n'y est pas pensé quand j'ai commencé a avoir froid…Je ne le remettrais plus promis!

-Tu peux…seulement la journée où tu vas accepter mes avances…

-Ferma-la!

La jeune fille prit son sac a main, salua Lionel et quitta l'appartement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner chez elle mais elle le devait pour son père, c'étais la condition

Flash Back

-Père je m'en vais vivre en appartement

-N'y pense même pas Sakura, tu dois te marier pour que ton marie puisse prendre la tête de l'empire familial

-Je ne pourrais jamais finir mes études si je reste ici…Certaine « activité » du clan m'empêche de dormir…Pouvons-nous trouver un compromis

-Bien…Tu viendras ici toutes les fins de semaine…Sans exception...Et un garde du corps te suivra

-Père je refuse le garde du corps!

-Si tu veux…

Fin

Elle détestait cette maison payer par de l'argent sales que son père amassé par de nombreux stratagème. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix elle était fille de Yakuza et sont maris devrait prendre les rennes du clan. Elle entra et la première personne qu'elle vit c'était Keiji

-Hé salut beauté

-lache moi Keiji…je dois voir mon père

-J'adore les femmes avec du caractère…N'oublie pas notre souper

-Écoute moi bien! Je vais souper avec toi car mon père m'y oblige car il croit que tu pourrais faire un bon chef de clan mais moi je ne t'aime pas et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être ta petite amie…Fiche moi la paix!

-Tu tomberas sous mon charme comme toute les autres chérie…

Sakura arriva devant deux porte elle cogna faiblement et elle entendit son père lui dire d'entrer. Celui-ci était assis dans un grand fauteuil de velours rouge et d'ébène. Quand il l'a vit un grand sourire illumina son visage

-Ma petite fille, je suis heureux de te voir! J'ai une mission pour toi…Tu dois aider le clan de Yakuza alors écoute bien…

* * *

_Quelle est cette mystérieuse mission!!! Mouhahahahahaa! Chapitre trois betôt!!!! Encore merci pour vos reviews!!!_


	3. 3Contre mon grés

-3-Contre mon grés

-Ma petite fille, je suis heureux de te voir! J'ai une mission pour toi…Tu dois aider le clan de Yakuza alors écoute bien…

Sakura avait peur, son père avait un sourire de carnassier au visage. Sakura savais d'avance qu'il allait lui demander de commettre quelque chose de grave. Elle connaissait son père et ses envies d'avoir toujours plus.

- Tu vas accompagner Keiji et tu vas distraire le garde de sécurité pendant qu'il vole le sceau chinois…

-Si je refuse?

-Je ne te conseille pas de refuser ma chérie…va voir Keiji vous partez immédiatement

Sakura savais qu'elle ne pouvait tenir tête a son père il étais capable de tout…Elle alla dans l'entré et Keiji étais la a l'attendre.

-Allez viens beauté on va travaillé…Je sais que t'en a pas envie mais tu dois faire honneur a ton statut au sein du clan…Bon le gardien surveille l'entrepôt ou est caché le sceau alors tu vas lui demander des indications en faisant ta mignonne et moi j'entre par le toit…Tu as compris

Elle grogna un mais oui a peine audible et se calla dans son siège. Étant fille de Yakuza elle avait appris tout ce qu'un fils aurait appris, art martiaux, technique de voleur, technique de chantage et surtout de ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Elle avait effectuer de nombreuse mission pour son père mais depuis qu'il avait remarqué sa beauté elle ne servait qu'a faire la pimbêche qui courtise le garde. Elle aimait quand les missions avait de l'action…Bien qu'elle déteste son clan, les monter d'adrénalines lui faisais oublier pourquoi elle faisait sa. Ils arrivèrent enfin près de l'entrepôt. Sakura débarqua et marcha quelque minute pour aller voir le gardien. Keiji débarqua aussi mais passa par derrière.

Sakura remarqua le gardien et l'appela

-Monsieur…pouvez-vous m'aider?

-Que se passe-t-il ma tite mamzelle ?

-Hé bien c'est la première fois que je viens ici et je cherche la maison de mon amie…elle ma dit le nom de la rue …c'est près de la tour de Tokyo…elle ma dit qu'il y avait un épicerie près…Je suis bête j'ai perdu mon papier avec les indications…

-Mais non…une jolie fille comme vous ne peux pas être bête…Il arrive a bien des personnes de faire des petits oublie c'est tout…Alors une rue près de la tour avec une épicerie…Bien sa peu seulement être cette rue la… (il pointa une rue sur la carte de Sakura)

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder l'homme et lui décoché son plus beau sourire, comme voulu le rouge monta aux joue de l'homme. Par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme elle vit Keiji qui lui faisait signe

-Merci beaucoup messieurs je crois que c'est bien cette rue! Au revoir

Elle partit à courir vers la voiture et elle vit Keiji qui l'attendait

-Allons chérie…on va fêter notre victoire

Sakura se sentais mal d'avoir utilisé le gardien pour un vol. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le resto Sakura avait seulement envie de retourner chez elle mais elle devait rester mangé avec cet homme qu'elle détestait. Pour paraître galant Keiji tira sa chaise…Le souper parut trop long au yeux de Sakura. Keiji la ramena enfin a l'appartement, elle lui dit au revoir et l'embrassa sur la joue

- Hey…Tu ne penses pas que je vais me contenté d'un simple baiser

Keiji tenait le bras très fort, avec son autre main il mit son bras sur sa cuisse sous sa jupe et remonta doucement. Sakura fut prise de panique et le frappa. Un flot de juron sortis de la bouche de Keiji pendant qu'un flot de sang sortait de son nez. Elle se dépêcha à sortir de la voiture pour entrer en trombe dans la maison. Elle remercia Lionel intérieurement de ne pas avoir barré la porte. Elle la referma la porte avec fracas et se laissa tombé en pleurant. Lionel fut réveillé par les sanglots de Sakura, ce qu'il vit l'apeura la jeune fille étais assise dos a la porte la jupe toute remonté et fripé, la bretelle étais tomber assez bas pour laisser découvrir un peu de son soutiens gorge

-Sakura…que c'est-il passé? Qui ta fais sa?

Il s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille

-Lionel…je…

Elle ne put continuer elle lui sauta dans les bras et se remit a pleurer de plus belle. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'amena dans le lit. Elle pleura longtemps et elle fini par s'endormir contre l'épaule de Lionel


	4. 4 tout va etre terminémais pour combien ...

4- Tout va être terminer…mais pour combien de temps?

Juju : Son compte va être régler assez vite!!! Moi aussi je l'aime pas …Mais il faut toujours un perso qu'on aime détesté non? Bonne suite! Et continue tes fics!!!

Deb : Merci pour tes reviews sa encourage a continuer

Sakura se réveilla les yeux rougit d'avoir tant pleurer, Lionel étais assis près d'elle, il lisait un livre. Elle le regarda longtemps avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il était épié. Il baissa son regard et vit que la japonaise étais réveillée.

-Hey ça va ce matin?

Elle fit signe que oui et sentis une larme remonter quand elle repensa à la veille

-Si tu veux me raconter ce qui est arriver je vais être la pour toi…

Elle lui sourit et sentis les armes revenir cette fois-ci elle ne pus les retenir. Lionel la prit très vite dans ses bras pour la réconforter de nouveau.

-Keiji….Keiji….

-Qu'est-ce que Keiji t'as fait???

-Il a …il…

-Il a voulu te forcer à faire quelque chose?

La jeune fille repris son souffle et dit ce qu'elle voulait dire au jeune homme

-Il a voulu me tripotter…

Elle recommença à pleurer de plus belle. Lionel laissa échapper sa colère et une tonne de jurons. Si Sakura aurait pensé à autre chose qu'à la réaction de son père elle aurait remarqué les fondements de la réaction de son colocataire. Elle n'avait pas le choix de retourner chez son père aujourd'hui elle voulu se lever mais le téléphone sonna.

-Je vais répondre……………….Allô

-_Lionel c'est ta mère_

-Bonjour mère

_-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…Le sceau a été voler_

-Quoi? Mais comment

_-Nous en avons aucune idée…La seule personne que le gardien a vue est une jeune fille qui cherchais sont chemin…_

-Est-ce qu'il la décrite au enquêteur?

_-Mais bien sur…Il a dit qu'elle était très jolie avec des yeux verts éclatants de longs cheveux miel attacher, elle portait une jupe blanche décoré d'un ruban rose comme la camisole qu'elle portais._

Lionel regarda Sakura, plus sa mère avançait dans sa description plus il reconnaissait le portait Sakura.

-Maman je te rappelle….

Lionel raccrocha et regarda Sakura

-Que se passe t il Lionel…?

-Le sceau de la famille s'est fait voler hier…Le gardien ta reconnu…il ta décris comme je te voit avec les vêtement que tu portes. Que faisais-tu là?

Sakura paniqua l'espace d'un instant mais se repris vite…elle était fille de Yakuza

-Je cherchais la maison de la nouvelle copine de mon père…Je ne connais pas très bien ce coin alors j'ai demandé a cette homme…

-Quelle rue cherchais tu?

- Itaki Street…

-Se sceau est très important pour la famille... Je trouve dommage que quelqu'un est voulu s'en emparer…Je vais à la douche…

Dès que Sakura entendis la porte se fermer elle enfila un jeans et un gros chandail pour aller chez son père. Quand Lionel sortis de la douche il ne trouva qu'une simple sur le comptoir

_Je suis désolé,_

_je suis chez mon père_

_Sakura_

_XXX_

Lionel était dessus qu'elle soit partie ainsi mais elle devait sûrement vouloir voir son père pour lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé avec Keiji

Elle arriva enfin devant la maison. Lorsqu'elle entra elle chercha Keiji du regard et le vit dans le salon avec quelques autres membres du clan entrain de jouer au poker, il portait sur son nez un bandage. Elle continua sa route vers le « bureau » de son père. Celui-ci parlait avec un grand gaillard qui ne semblait pas insensible au charme de l'héritière et Sakura devait avouer que Ken était assez mignon.

-Père je dois vous parlez, c'est très important!

-Ken laisse moi seul avec ma fille, vieil que personne n'entre…Que se passe-t-il?

-Le sceau que vous avez volé appartient a la famille de Lionel…

-Qui est Lionel?

-La personne avec qui je vis…

-Tu vis avec un garçon…Et en plus c'est un descendant des Li…Passons a un autre appelle…Parle moi de ta soirée avec Keiji…Il m'a dit qu'il c'est fait casser le nez en voulant te défendre…!?

Sakura se mit à rire jaune

-Le dîner a été affreux et c'est moi qui lui cassé son nez…

-Et pourquoi?

-Il a essayé de me peloter ton Keiji père!!

La colère apparu soudainement sur le visage de son père

-KEN! AMÈNE MOI KEIJI AU PLUS VITE!!!!!

A peine eut-il crier après Ken que Keiji étais la devant lui

-Keiji…as-tu levé le moindre doigt sur ma fille…

La peur apparu sur son visage

-Bien sur que non messieurs! Ne croyez pas ce qu'elle dit!

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire aux lieux de croire ma propre fille…KEN! Amène le dans le « boudoir »

-Non boss….pas le boudoir…Toi ma jolie tu vas le regretter lorsque je vais sortir de là

-Je ne crois pas qu'à ta sortis tu sois capable de me toucher Keiji….

-Tu es bien ma fille! Et j'ai une autre mission pour toi…

-Père se sera la dernière

-hahaha, je veux que tu vole se médaillon. Je veux que le Chat revienne parmi nous…Il se trouve toujours au même entrepôt…

-Non papa…il est beaucoup plus près que tu le crois….Il est dans la chambre de Lionel…

-PARFAIT! Hé bien…as-tu un plan

-Peut-être mais avant j'ai quelque chose a te demander…Adopte Kai…Tu l'as élever comme si il était mon frère…Son père est mort avant sa naissance et sa mère a sa naissance. Et il est née en même temps que moi…Je t'en supplie papa…Je ne veux plus avoir de lien avec les Yakuza…Il est comme toi, il ne veut que le bien de sa famille

-Tu en es sure….Ken…fais venir Kai et l'avocat, pendant ce temps explique moi ton dernier coup d'éclat.

-Je vais quitter la maison et attendre que Lionel quitte a son tours et je vais faire croire que la maison a été cambrioler…je vais briser ou forcer une fenêtre de ma chambre et je vais voler le médaillon ainsi que quelque autres bijou et truc de la maison…

-Tu es bien ma fille! Je suis fière…Ah Kai! J'ai quelque chose a te demandé…Voudrais-tu être à la tête du clan à ma retraite ou à ma mort…..

-Vous voulez que j'épouse Sakura c'est sa?

-Non…je vais t'adopter, Sakura ne veux pas avoir de lien avec le clan…Donc elle ma proposé de t'adopter…

-Je serais honoré de devenir votre fils messieurs…

-Hé bien a partir de se jour appelle moi Père! Vien allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle

Sakura regarda son père et son frère quitter la salle heureuse de s'être départis du fardeau du clan et regagna l'appartement où Lionel l'attendait sûrement

_Voila Voila!!! Merci a tout le monde qui m'envoie des reviews!!! Pour les prochains chapitre sa va peut-être prendre plus de temps car j'entre dans mes GROS examens…c difficile le collège! Mais l'histoire va continuer PROMIS! _


	5. 5 je n'ai pas le choix

**Juju : j'vais te martyriser Lionel et Sakura ne seront JAMAIS ensemble MOUHAHAHAHAHA!! Je blague…c sur y vont finir ensemble on peu pas les séparer!!Pis jte souhaite merde pour ta volonté qui va revenir asses vite espèce d'accro de SS lolll!!!**

**Ayez pas peur de menvoyer des reviews j'adore les lires!!!!! Je mord pas! Demandez a juju black elle vous le dira!! loll**

5-Je n'ai pas le choix

Sakura était de retour a l'appartement, elle était heureuse d'avoir régler le problème du clan mais maintenant elle devait s'attaquer a un autre problème, le médaillon. Lionel n'était pas a l'appartement il avait laisser un mots disant qu'il était partie chez Anthony, Sakura décida donc d'appeler Tiffany pour l'inviter a souper. Elle arriva quelque minutes plus tard avec un énorme sac remplit de friandise et de film de fille! Sakura lui avait tout dit sur l'état de sa famille et quand elle l'avait appelé quelque minute plus tôt Tiffany avait deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec son père. Tiffany dormirait ici ce soir, Lionel devra dormir sur le sofa et il n'avait aucune autre option! Elles mirent leur pyjama, déplièrent le sofa, s'enroulèrent dans deux grosse couverture et mirent le premier film. Le gâteau au double chocolat et la crème glacée au brisure de chocolat (dsl j'ai une fringale de sucre KERO SORT DE SE CORPS!- Chui pas dans le fic j'ai bien le droit de mettre ma touche personnelle non? NON KÉRO!) suivirent peu après le commencement du film et il se firent dévoré en moins de deux. Lionel arriva alors que les filles s'amusaient à se salir mutuellement, leur visage était recouvert de glaçage au chocolat. Elles regardèrent Lionel entré dans le salon, le garçon les salua sans les regardé mais lorsqu'il vit leur visage camouflé par le glaçage au chocolat, il du faire une drôle de tête car les deux filles se mirent a rire aux larmes. Il se mit a rire avec elles, c'était bizarre mais il était heureux de voir Sakura rire comme sa. Celle-ci reprit son souffle et annonça une merveilleuse nouvelle à Lionel

-Hé Lionel, Tiffany dort ici!

- Je vais avoir deux jeunes filles dans mon lit ce soir???

- Oui Lionel, mais toi tu dors sur le sofa!

Tiffany ne pu s'empêcher de rire de la tête de Lionel. Il ravala son orgueil et s'installa entre les deux jeune fille (par la même occasion manger du gâteau (j'en veux))

-Qu'est ce que vous regarder

-Comédie! Tu restes avec nous?

-J'accepte ton invitation Tiffany!

Tout les trois regardèrent des films jusqu'au petite heure et Sakura finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Lionel. Il dit à Tiffany d'aller dans la chambre, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller Sakura. Tiffany devait avouer qu'il semblait amoureux d'elle, tous les gestes posés à l'égard de la japonaise étaient doux et attentif. Il posa Sakura dans le lit et Tiffany le laissa sortir, quand il ferma la porte Sakura se réveilla

-Comment a finis le film?

Un grand rire explosa dans la chambre

-Ma petite Sakura, Lionel vient de venir te porter au lit…Tu t'es endormi !

Sakura voulut répondre mais son regard fut attiré par le médaillon qu'elle devait voler…Sans le vouloir elle se mit a pleurer…Tiffany fut surprise par cette monter de larme soudaine.

-Que se passe-t-il Sakura???

-Sakura j'en est assez….avant d'accorder ma demande Père ma demandé de volé quelque chose…Il veut le retour du chat…

-Cette voleuse qui na jamais pu se faire prendre c'est toi?

-oui…mon père à fait voler le sceau il y a 1semaine et maintenant il veut que je vole se médaillon…

Elle le pointa du doigt et Tiffany se le va pour le regarder

-Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de toute ses relique des Li?

-Je ne sais pas….Je dois tout dire a Lionel

Une lueur coquine s'alluma dans le regard de Sakura

-Pourquoi dois-tu tout lui dire???

La question mit Sakura mal à l'aise…Pourquoi voulait-elle lui dire…elle ne lui devait rien (sauf les nombreux souper qu'il a préparé et le fait qu'il partage son lit)

-Tiffany…je ne sais pas….

-Moi je sais Sakura mais je ne te le dirais pas ….Bonne nuit!

Elle Mit longtemps avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur mais la question de Tiffany lui torturé l'esprit. Les jeunes filles furent réveillées par l'odeur alléchante d'un bon petit déjeuner. Sakura fut la première a se précipiter dans la cuisine suivit par Tiffany qui arrivait encore toute endormis. Elles s'assirent à la table et Lionel vint bientôt déposé deux assiette pleine de crêpe et de fruit.

-Merci esclave

Tiffany rit de Sakura

-Sakura tu n'as pas honte d'appeler Lionel esclave?

Sakura réfléchis quelque instant en dégustant les crêpes

-Non…

Sakura regarda Lionel avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci paru décontenancé par sa réponse ce qui fit rire encore plus Tiffany.

-Et puis gente demoiselles qu'elle projets avez-vous aujourd'hui?

- Lionel….que penses-tu que nous faisons un lundi? Nous allons à nos cours

-Désolé…sa m'étais sortis de la tête qu'on était lundi.

Tiffany pointa Sakura de haut en bas…

-Et je n'ai pas vue que vous portiez vos uniforme…Une chance c'est la dernière semaine avant les vacances d'été…

-En parlant de vacances d'été Lionel que fais-tu la semaine prochaine?

-Je ne sais pas…Pourquoi Tiffany?

-Sakura nous invite a passé la semaine au chalet de son père pour la semaine…On va fêter la de l'année et notre entré au collège!!! Il peut venir Sakura…Et il pourrait inviter Anthony

Le sourire de la jeune fille fit chaud au cœur de Sakura et elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter même si elle ne voulait pas se sentir mal envers lui a cause de ce qu'elle allait faire bientôt…

-Bien sur! Plus on est de fou plus on rie!!! Sa va être génial! Et la maison est tellement grande que chacun va avoir sa chambre…Sauf Yvan et Sandrine il vont dormir dans la même chambre …

-C'est parfait les filles! J'en parle avec Anthony tout a l'heure! Heu…Sakura, je vais revenir très tard j'ai un dernier travail a faire avec Anthony…Bonne journée les filles!

Il quitta l'appartement laissant les jeunes filles devant leur déjeuner.

-Sakura, tu vas mettre ton plan a exécution…

-Oui…durant notre heure de libre je vais revenir ici et voler le médaillon…Tiffany je me sans mal de faire sa a Lionel…Comment vais-je le regarder en face à la fête…

-Sakura ce n'est pas ta faute c'est ton père qui t'y oblige

-Merci Tiffany…allons-y maintenant…

Elle passèrent leur avant-midi a faire de nombreux examen comme le voulait la tradition de la fin des classes. Enfin l'heure de liberté approcha, il était convenu qu'elle irait chez Tiffany aux yeux des autres mais en chemin elles se quittèrent. Sakura partie vers sa maison, elle mit des gants et alla à la fenêtre de sa chambre et la brisa d'un coup de coude. Elle y entra faisant très attention pour ne pas se couper. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa commode prit quelque bijoux ensuite elle ouvrit le second et mis le désordre dans ses vêtements. Elle continua a fouillé un peu partout pour faire croire à un vrai vole et monta à la chambre de Lionel. Elle resta quelque minute devant la vitrine qui abritait le médaillon et envoya son point en plein milieu. Un grand fracas se fit entendre et le verre tomba en pluie autour de Sakura en pluie cristalline. Elle tendit la main vers le médaillon et les autres objets. Tout ce qu'elle avait pris elle le mit dans un petit sac de velours. Et redescendit vers la fenêtre pour retourner à l'école. Elle savait qu'elle rentrerait bien avant Lionel et que se serait elle qui devrait appeler la police mais étant fille de Yakuza elle savait mentir a n'importe qui…Surtout au policier. Elle retrouva Tiffany au coin de l'allé au cerisier.

-Et puis? Comment sa été?

-Très Bien, Kai m'attendais au coin de la rue pour prendre le « cadeau » d'anniversaire de papa… Bon allons-y…

Elles marchèrent un bon moment en silence. Tiffany savait que c'était difficile pour sa meilleure amie de cacher temps de chose à Lionel. La journée touchait à sa fin. Sakura se tenait devant la porte sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Elle ouvrit la porte et se mit a jouer son rôle. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Lionel prendre le sans fil mais ne pensa pas à la vitre par terre et s'en rentra un bout dans le pied (ouch! pauvre elle) La douleur lui arracha un cri! Elle prit le téléphone et appela le 9-1-1

-9-1-1 Bonjour!

-Bonjour je viens d'arriver chez moi et il y a du verre partout je me suis même rentré un morceau dans le pied, je ne sais pas ce qui a disparu mais mon copain avait dans sa chambre un vitrine de verre avec plein d'objet appartenant a sa famille et elle a été vider…

La téléphoniste lui demanda son adresse et elle lui dit qu'elle envoyait une auto patrouille et une ambulance dans quelque instant, elle lui proposa d'appeler son copain pour qu'il vienne la retrouver. Sakura la remercia et elle raccrocha pestant contre le morceau de verre dans son pied. Elle composa le numéro du portable a Lionel, il répondit après quelque sonnerie.

-Ouep

-Lionel, c'est moi…

-Sakura?!

Elle sentis la panique dans sa voix, et cru entendre une voix féminine lui demander qui était a l'appareil

-Es-tu avec Anthony?

-Mais Bien sur pourquoi?

-On c'est fait…aïe!...Lionel on c'est fait voler…

-QUOI! Tu rigoles?

-Vraiment pas…et j'ai marcher dans le verre et je me suis couper…Rentre vite la police et l'ambulance vont arriver…Et Lionel…je leur est dit que tu était mon petit ami

-Ton copain…Sakura j'aimerais que se soi la vérité…

Sakura ne répondit pas et raccrocha son téléphone. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'est dernière parole lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Sakura se rappela la fin de la conversation et elle était sur d'avoir entendu une porte claquer lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il aimerait que se soit la vérité. Lionel arriva quelque minute avant les policiers. Sakura eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle avait voulu se mettre a son aise et qu'elle avait marcher dans le verre…Elle ne savait pas par ou le voleur était entré et ne savais pas ce qui avait disparu sauf les objet de la vitrine de Lionel. Il vit que Sakura tenait un linge de vaisselle fermement sur son pied et il pensa à sa blessure.

-Lionel où étais-tu?

-Chez Anthony pourquoi?

-J'ai appelé chez Anthony et il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là et d'essayer ton portable

-Sakura j'étais….j'étais chez Mei…Je les croiser hier et elle ma inviter pour souper.

Sakura baissa son visage pour que Lionel ne voit pas sa déception, il n'eu pas a s'expliquer car les policiers arrivèrent. Ils posèrent différente question à la jeune fille et examinèrent les lieux. Un ambulancier s'occupa de Sakura pendant que le jeune homme faisait la liste des objets qui se trouvait dans la vitrine. Il dit au policier que chez lui, en chine, il avait des photos des objets. Les policiers partirent enfin. Lionel avait remarqué les regards de Sakura tout au long de la visite des policiers. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche avant de dormir

-Lionel…Pourquoi m'as-tu menti?

-Je ne sais pas…mais y s'est rien passé avec elle, je voulais lui dire de ne plus m'appeler que je ne voulais rien savoir d'elle…Ton appelle a mis faim a une 3ième Guerre Mondiale crois moi…Je suis désolé Sakura…Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai menti, j'avais honte.

Elle lui sourit et se leva pour aller dormir. La douche se mit a couler et ses larmes coulèrent en même temps. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal du mensonge de Lionel. Si elle ne pouvait accepter le fait qu'il ai dit qu'il allait chez Anthony alors qu'il envoyait promener son ex-copine comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle qu'elle était fille de Yakuza et qu'elle avait volé des choses appartenant a sa famille. Elle se leva du lit et descendit à sa chambre, la fenêtre avait été colmatée avec un bout de plastique et du gros ruban adhésif. Elle prit son sac d'école et un autre sac ou elle fourra ses vêtements et quitta l'appartement pour se diriger vers la maison de son père. Quand Lionel sortis de la douche il ne trouva pas Sakura endormis comme il s'en attandais, seulement une note.

_Ne t'inquiète pas_

_**Je sais la fin est vraiment plate lollll mais j'en écrit très long cette fois donc fallais je fasse ma marâtre!!!Vous êtes chanceux j'aurais pu vous forcer a manger du savon ou vu brûler les mains sur un rond de poêle!! Si vous comprenez pas faites une tite recherche sur Aurore l'enfant martyre vous allez comprendre! J'viens du québec si vous ne le saviez pas lolll…Donc je redis que peut-etre mes prochins chapitre vont être long a arriver…Les examens arrivent et je men vais passer le temps des fête chez moi avec mon cheuri!!! Donc je vais asseyé de fournir mais jvous promets rien! Joyeuse fêtes a tous les fans de Sakura et tout les autres manga!!! **_


	6. 6 histoire de famille

6- Histoire de famille

Lionel dormi mal cette nuit, comment pourrai-t-il ne PAS s'inquiété pour elle. Il décidé d'appeler Tiffany malgré l'heure tardive. Après quelque coup une voix grognonne lui répondit

-Qui ose appeler a cette heure?

Lionel fut surpris de ne pas entendre la voix de Tiffany mais celle de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait trop bien!

-Anthony?!? Que fais-tu dans les draps de la petite Daidoji???

Lionel buta sur un silence gêner du jeune et se mit à rire, il entendit la voix de Tiffany lui demander qui était a l'appareil

-C'est Lionel…Que veux-tu a ma copine Li…

-Sakura n'est pas chez Tiffany?

-Non nous n'avons pas fait de petite fête a trois…Pourquoi?

-Elle est disparue…elle a seulement laisser un mots disant de ne pas s'inquiéter

-Sakura est disparu??? Attend Tiff veux te parler

-Lionel ne t'inquiète vraiment pas…elle doit être chez son père. Elle ma appeler pour me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas rester dans une maison qui avait été forcer par un individus…Mais pourquoi t'inquiète tu autant pour elle…serais-tu amoureux?

-Non….enfin…non…je la considère comme ma petite sœur c'est tout…

-Tu es amoureux

Elle raccrocha laissant Lionel accrocher a cette révélation. Comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'une fille aussi pétillante avec des yeux merveilleux des cheveux de miel et un corps de déesse! Ce corps…Au début il avait cru vouloir que son corps mais il la voulait toute au complet et il ne voulait qu'aucun autre homme la touche. Mais il se souvint assez vite de sa promesse. Il alla se recoucher mais ne trouva pas le sommeil.

A son arriver son père l'avait accueillis chaleureusement pour sa réussite. Elle fondit en larme, elle avait un trop plein d'énergie elle s'effondra dans les bras de son père. Il l'avait monté dans sa chambre comme il faisait lorsqu'elle était petite. Il devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait de la petite Sakura qui suivait ses cours avec les plus anciens du clan et qui ne savais pas ce qu'était un Yakuza. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil profond mais elle fut réveillée par des rumeurs de la maison. Elle se leva et enfila son peignoir et descendit, elle croisa Kai qui semblait nerveux. Elle l'attrapa par le bras

-Que se passe-t-il Kai?

-Il y a un homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui viens d'arriver, il dit qu'il est le fils de Monsieur et de Madame Nathalie votre mère

-Thomas est ici?

Elle couru vers la pièce central ou son père s'entretenait avec l'inconnue. Elle ouvrit les portes avec fracas. C'était bien lui et il était avec un autre garçon d'a peu près son ¸age

-Petite sœur!

-THOMAS!

Elle ne pu se retenir et lui sauta dans les bras! Un grand nombre de question se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Le chef mit fin à c'est retrouvaille fraternelle

-Sakura…tu étais au courant pour mon fils…ton frère

-Mère me l'a dit avant de mourir…Lors de sa naissance une infirmière dont son bébé étais mort en naissant trouvait qu'il lui ressemblait alors elle l'a kidnapper…Elle a demander a l'hôpital de dire qu'il était mort a la naissance pour que tu ne t'attaque pas a cette femme. Elle a tout fait pour le retrouver mais elle n'a réussis qu'avant sa mort…Elle m'a donné l'adresse et j'ai écris a Thomas…Depuis 3ans je le vois régulièrement…

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vous le dise, je voulais y aller lorsque que je me sentirais prêt. Au fait je vous présente mon amie Mathieu c'est mon frère…enfin adoptif, la dame qui ma kidnapper était enceinte alors nous n'avons que quelque mois de différence.

Sakura du quitter a contre cœur son frère pour aller a ses cours. Son père lui proposa de lui signer un papier comme quoi elle était malade si elle voulait rester mais elle refusa.

En chemin pour le lycée elle croisa Tiffany et Anthony qui se tenait main dans la main

-SAKURA!!! Tu as l'air bien heureuse aujourd'hui! Et tu n'as pas honte de laisser Lionel comme sa!

-Je m'en moque Tiffany! J'ai pu revoir quelqu'un a qui je tenais énormément!!!

Lionel arriva sur cette phrase et sans le vouloir la colère transparut dans sa voix

-Content que tu tiens a quelqu'un

Elle se retourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire

-Mon frère est s'est présenté a mon père se matin! Je suis tellement heureuse

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère Sakura…

-Il a été kidnapper a sa naissance par une infirmière un peu folle…Ma mère na avouer avoir eu un enfant avant moi peu de temps avant de nous quitter…Sa va faire 3ans que je le connais.

Avec tout ce blabla échanger ils étaient arrivés devant le lycée des filles. Anthony et Anthony allèrent à l'écart « se souhaiter bonne journée » laissant seul Lionel et Sakura.

-Sakura pourquoi es-tu partie hier?

-Je me sentais mal dans cette maison ou un inconnu était entré.

-Je t'aurais protégé

-Non Lionel…C'est de moi-même qu'il faut me protéger

-Tu m'aurais sauté dessus?? Je n'attend que sa ma chère

-Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers

Lionel ne pu éviter le cartable de Sakura et il le reçu en plein visage et il se retrouva par terre. Anthony qui revenait avec Tiffany rit de la situation et aida son ami a se relever

-Le grand Li mit a terre par une fille…Vien mon vieux les filles de se lycée privée morde! A toute a l'heure Sakura!

La journée fut longue et pénible pour la jeune fille. Mais la semaine était enfin terminée et elle allait pouvoir relaxer sur la plage pour une semaine complète. Tiffany devait venir chez elle, chez son père, pour organiser un plan des chambres. Tiffany ne pouvait cacher qu'elle était mal à l'aise d'être chez un Yakuzas mais Sakura la réconforta. Elles arrivèrent devant la grande maison et elle entrèrent, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes filles.

-Calmez vous les garçon elle a un copain!

Ils se mirent tous à rire et retournèrent a leurs occupations. Sakura alla présenter sa copine à son père, lui demanda en même temps les clés du chalet. Son père s'occupait des réparations mais il n'y avait jamais remis les pieds depuis la mort de sa mère. Il les lui remis et les regarda monter les escaliers vers la chambre de sa fille. En quelques heures elle avait répartis les chambres et maintenant elles parlaient de tout et de rien comme de vrai jeune filles de leur âge.

-Sakura, tu devrais tout dire a Lionel…

-dire quoi?

-Tes sentiments et pourquoi tu as vraiment quitté l'appartement hier…

-Je sais…mais j'ai peur…

-Tu es courageuse…Tout ira bien…c'es ta phrase sa!

Elles se mirent à rire. Tiffany aida Sakura a refaire son sac et elles partirent vers l'appartement de celle-ci. Elles trouvèrent Anthony et Lionel fêtant à leur façon la fin du lycée. Ils étaient attablés devant un jeu de poker avec Yvan et de la bière. En voyant arriver les jeunes filles Lionel eu une idée.

-Yvan appelle Sandrine et dis lui de mettre sa plus belle robe!

-Pourquoi?

-On sort fêter sa! Les filles allées vous changer!

-Il faudrait passer chez moi pour se changer

-Pourquoi Tiffany emprunte une robe à Sakura

-Tu ne comprends pas Lionel, ma copine est une grande designer! Sakura sera la plus belle dans une de ses robes…

Lionel réfléchit…

-D'accord, on va chercher Sandrine et on va chez Tiffany pour que les filles se préparent. On y va!!!

Lionel prit Sakura par la taille et ils embarquèrent dans la voiture d'Anthony (il n'a pas bu lui). Par chance la mère de Tiffany était partie à l'extérieur donc il n'avait pas a faire attention au bruit. Les garçons restèrent au salon et les filles montèrent à la chambre de Tiffany. Elle choisit un robe d'un bleu très pâle pour Sandrine, la robe étais faite de satin avec une jupe asymétrique et étais brodé de petite étoile or. Pour Sakura elle opta pour une robe d'un blanc nacré avec un imprimé de fleur de cerisier, la jupe étais faite de nombreuse pointe cousu l'une a l'autre. Sakura et Sandrine cherchèrent la robe parfaite pour Tiffany, celle de voile et de satin d'un violet très foncer obtint leur accord. Ensuite les jeunes filles se coiffèrent et se maquillèrent. Sandrine frisa ses cheveux et y planta une barrette d'étoile. Sakura les remonta et mis des fleurs de cerisier fraîche qui embaumais, et Tiffany les remonta en un chignon qui laissait des mèches rebelles encadré son visage. Elles étaient enfin prête et ce en 45minute! Les garçon de purent détacher leur regard des filles, de vrai déesses. Étant donné que les deux autres filles avait des copains Sakura devait rester avec Lionel (Oh la chanceuse!) Celui-ci s'approcha

-J'interdis tout les hommes de la planète de t'approcher sauf moi

Elle rit à sa remarque. Ils se dirigèrent vers un club assez chic que connaissait Lionel. Sa mère l'amenait toujours lors de ses visites. Les jeunes filles s'amusèrent comme des folles a dansé. Plusieurs garçons invitèrent Sakura mais Lionel comme un cerbère les repoussa. Mais il y en a un qui ne put rien contre Lionel

-Mademoiselle, puis-je vous inviter a danser?

-Thomas! Que fais-tu ici???

-Je suis désolé mon cher mais cette jeune fille est avec moi

Lionel venait de s'interposer entre les deux jeunes gens

- Je ne peux même pas danser avec ma sœur? Et pour qui tu te prends pour décider avec qui elle danse!

-Allez viens Thomas!

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux sur la piste.

-Petite sœur, je ne l'aime pas du tout! Qui est-ce?

-Mon colocataire…Et le meilleur ami de copain a ma meilleure amie

-Tu vis avec ce garçon? Il ne t'a pas touché?

-Non Thomas, c'est une règle dans la maison.

Thomas avait remarqué les regard que le garçon jetait a sa sœur mais il n'avait pas remarqué les regards de sa sœur pour le jeune sauf a cette instant.

-Tu l'aimes…Et il t'aime

-Mais non tu rêves!

-Je suis prêt à mettre ma main au feu!

La chanson se termina et ils retournèrent à la table. Thomas s'excusa car il devait quitter. La soirée tirait à sa fin et ils regagnèrent tous leur demeure respective. Lionel du invoquer toute sa détermination pour ne pas toucher a la jeune fille, il devait se l'avouer il en était dingue. Durant la semaine au chalet de son père il lui avouerai ses sentiments, au diable cette stupide règle.

Encore un autre long chapitre…vous êtes chanceux vous n'avez 2 pour le prix d'un…donc j'espère vous avez fais une bonne lectures!


	7. 7 lourd secret

7- Lourd secret

Sakura n'arrivait pas a dormir alors une idée germa dans sa tête. Elle secoua son compagnon pour la partager

-Lionel réveille toi!!!

Comme seule réponse elle eu un grognement. Sakura réfléchit un instant et un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage

-Lionel…Je sui nue et je t'attend

En moins de deux c'est yeux étais ouvert et regardais Sakura mais une expression de déception la remplaça bien vite.

-Qu'est ce qui y a?

-On part au chalet…!

-Lionel regarda l'heure, le cadran affichait 4h30 du matin

-Maintenant? Je ne peux pas conduire j'ai bu de l'alcool!

-Moi si! T'es valise sont prête?

-Ouep…mais laisse moi me changer

Sakura voulut lui dire de rester en pyjama mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle le vit portant un simple pantalon. Sont ventre étais plat et TRÈS musclé (un 6pac en bon québécois, ché pas si y dise sa ailleurs loll) Elle descendit cherché ses valises et les mit dans la jeep de Lionel, celui-ci arriva quelque minute plus tard avec les clés.

-C'est loin ton chalet?

-20minute je crois…Pourquoi?

-D'accord…Pendant 20minutes je te pose toute les questions que je veux, c'est ta punition pour m'avoir réveillé!

Sakura se mit à rire et attendis la première question avec peur.

-Hum…..Sakura, aussi jolie que vous êtes pourquoi n'avait vous pas de petit copain

À la grande surprise de Lionel elle répondit dès la fin de la question

-Simplement que depuis que je suis en age d'aller a l'école je fréquente que les écoles de filles et tout les garçon que j'ai connu était des fils des associés de mon père.

Lionel la regarda et ne rata pas le voile de tristesse qui était apparue dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Ils continuèrent ce jeu pendant toute la route et Sakura retourna quelque question à Lionel. Il avait l'impression d'entrer dans une forteresse qu'elle n'avait jamais ouverte a personne. Ils arrivèrent enfin en vu du chalet. Lionel n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Ce n'était pas un chalet c'était un château! Lionel ne pu retenir un flot de juron ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

-Ferma ta bouche Lionel tu vas manger des mouches!

-Mais Sakura! T'as vu la baraque!

- Lionel c'est chez moi…

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Lionel attrapa Sakura par le bras!

-FAIS MOI VISITER!

-tu ne veux pas dormir!

-je ne suis plus fatigué…allez vite!!!!

-Bien on commence par en haut. Amène les valises.

Lionel la suivit et déposé les valises ou elle le disait.

-Sa c'est ta chambre…Cette porte mène a la mienne, non Lionel n'y pense même pas! La salle de bain est au bout du couloir, il en a une deuxième en bas. Viens, voilà la cuisine. Le frigo est vide va falloir le remplir. Allons au sous sol.

-Quoi y'a un sous sol en plus

-Non un double…

Lionel ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer sa joie, il adorait simplement la maison. Le sous-sol le stupéfia encore plus. Il y avait un cinéma maison, un bar, une table de billard, un système audio incroyable. Tout en énumérant les diverse possibilité de la maison elle ouvrit une seconde porte qui donnait sur le 2ième sous sol.

-Ferme les yeux et donne moi la main

Lionel s'exécuta, il entendit le son des lumière qui allume suivit d'un clapotis d'eau et de cris d'oiseau. Elle lui tenait toujours la main lorsqu'elle lui dit d'ouvrir ces yeux. Ce qu'il vit le jeta littéralement sur le cul (aucune autre façon de le dire) La piscine était aménagé pour croire a un lagon dans le sud, de la végétation faisait le tour et des oiseaux tropical y vivait c'était un paradis sur terre. Sakura se tourna vers Lionel et….enleva son gilet et ses pantalons pour se jeter dans la piscine. Lorsqu'elle ressortis sa tête elle se mit a rire

-Au risque de me répéter Lionel ferme ta bouche. Désolé de t'avoir fait croire que je me baignerais nu! J'avais prévu le coup

Lionel se mit à rire et enleva ses vêtements pour se retrouver qu'en boxer (j'peux prendre la place de Sakura?) Il plongea et alla rejoindre la jeune fille

-Sakura est-ce que je peux te poser une dernière question?

-Vas-y

Lionel s'approcha d'elle

-Pourquoi es-tu partie l'autre jour?

-Suis moi…

Elle sortis de la piscine et monta les escaliers pour enfin sortirent de la maison. Lionel remarqua que le soleil commençait à se lever. Elle s'arrêta sur un rocher plat et se retourna vers Lionel. Il s'arrêta et la regarda, elle se tenait dos au soleil dans son petit 2pièces a imprimé de fleur rose et bleu, ses cheveux fouettait son visage. Lionel aurait pu la prendre pour une créature magique des mers si il ne la connaissait pas.

-Wooa! C'est magnifique la vue!

-Lionel promet moi que dans 48heures tu seras ici pour entendre tout ce que j'ai à te dire…

-Je te le promets Sakura.

Elle retourna à la maison laissant derrière elle un Lionel confus, il regarda le soleil se lever et il retourna au chalet. Il retrouva Sakura en pyjama assise sur le sofa, somnolente, il tira la couverture et s'installa près d'elle, il guida sa tête qui trouva facilement le creux de son épaule. Ils dormirent d'un sommeil réparateur. Vers les 9heures ils furent réveillés par l'arriver d'Anthony et de Tiffany

-Hey vous deux! Vous vous êtes payez une escapade en amoureux?

-La ferme Anthony, c'est Sakura qui a voulu venir ici a 4h30 du matin!

-Les garçon allez porter les valise dans la chambre ici (elle la pointa) et allez faire les courses. Nous allons nous occuper de faire le déjeuner.

Les garçons « acceptèrent » les ordres de Sakura et quittèrent la maison.

-Sakura que c'est-il passé hier?

-Je lui es fais visiter la maison, nous avons nagé et je les amener la bas…Dans 48hrs je vais tout lui dire…Au même endroit.

-Tu as bien fait Sakura…

Les garçon arrivèrent les bras charger et avec l'estomac dans les talons

-NOUS AVONS FAIMS!

-Désolé il n'y a rien de fait chéri!

-HIN?...C'est quoi cette histoire Sakura.

-Lionel a oublié que hier j'ai dit que toutes les armoires étaient vides! (Pourquoi Lionel n'écoutait pas? 1) il matait Sakura 2) c'est un gars 3) il se faisais des films sur Sakura…Moi je choisi les trois réponses)

Anthony envoya un claque monumental à Lionel. Une bagarre¸ amicale commença entre les deux jeune gens pendant que les filles préparaient un VRAI déjeuner. La journée passa assez vite, ils s'amusèrent comme des fou mais gardèrent de l'énergie pour fêter avec les autres qui arrivait jeudi. Sakura reçut un appelle de son frère durant la journée et il lui donna rendez-vous vendredi au café du village

Lionel regardait son cadran, bientôt il devrait rejoindre Sakura sur le rocher comment il lui avait promis. Il décida de s'y rendre toute de suite. En sortant de la maison il leva es yeux vers le rocher et vit la jeune fille, elle portait une rode de nuit blanche qui flottait au vent ses cheveux suivait la même direction que la robe. Lorsqu'il se retrouva prêt de la jeune fille il remarqua que la robe de nuit était un peu transparente et elle avait un ruban rose sous la poitrine (du genre a la robe de kate winslet dans Titanic après que Léo l'aille dessiné) Elle se retourna et regarda Lionel droit dans les yeux.

-Lionel laisse moi parler, ne dit rien. La maison dans laquelle je t'ai inviter a été payer avec un argent salit. Mon père a soutiré cet argent de diverse façon car il gagne sa vie ainsi. Je suis Sakura Kinomoto, fille du Kumi-chou du clan de Yakuza le plus respecté et le plus puissant du Japon. Il y a 3semaines mon père ma demandé de distraire le gardien d'un entrepôt pendant que Keiji volait le sceau de la famille Li, je ne savais pas que sa t'appartenait je l'ai appris par toi. Mon père ma forcer a le faire. Ensuite il m'a demandé de voler le médaillon qui était dans ta vitrine. Je les fais. J'ai fait croire à un cambriolage. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance j'ai appris avec les anciens tous les trucs pour être un voleur. Toute cette lubie a commencé par un vieux parchemin qui donne le chemin d'un trésor. Lionel je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal de cette façon, cette règle je les faites pour te protéger de ma famille car je savais que je tomberais amoureuse de toi!

Lionel ne savait pas si il devait être en colère contre Sakura ou être heureux de sa confession. Il tourna le dos a Sakura et quitta le rocher, son cœur se déchirais a chaque sanglot de la jeune fille et alors qu'il atteignait la maison il entendit une plainte déchirer la nuit.

Tiffany n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans le lit au point de réveiller Anthony.

-Tiffany dors!

-Je ne suis pas capable, c'est ce soir que Sakura disais tout à Lionel…

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que la porte se referma violemment sous les jurons de Lionel. Tiffany regarda Anthony et celui-ci compris qu'il devait aller voir Lionel pendant qu'elle allait voir Sakura. Elle était assise sur le rocher à pleurer comme tout a l'heure. Tiffany la prit dans ses bras et les sanglots de Sakura repartir de plus belles. À l'intérieur Lionel raconta tout à Anthony et celui-ci faisait de son mieux pour calmer son ami.

Sakura, a l'extérieur, remercia Tiffany et lui dit qu'elle allait dans le jardin intérieur (la piscine) elle dit a Tiffany qu'elle avait un jardin secret et qu'elle aimait y être lorsqu'elle allait mal. Tiffany la suivit jusqu à l'intérieur de la maison et retourna a sa chambre. Quelque minute plus tard Anthony vint la rejoindre, il lui annonça que Lionel était partie faire des longueurs dans la piscines en bas pour se détendre au sourire qui apparut sur le visage de sa douce il sut que Sakura y était aussi….

Sakura étais étendu sur le sol, ses cheveux entouraient son visage, elle y avait planté une orchidée blanche qui embaumait dans ses cheveux. Elle regardait les oiseaux passait au dessus d'elle le regard dans le vide quand elle entendis l'eau éclaboussé. Elle décida de s'enfoncé encore plus profondément dans le jardin (Il est gros le jardin exotique…c ma folie qui prend le dessus) Mais sa robe se prit dans les épines d'un buisson, elle voulu la déprendre mais elle la déchira, le bruit de la déchirure fit comprendre a Lionel qu'il n'était pas seul. Il recommença à nager de nouveau. Sakura ressemblait a un sauvageonne, des brins de feuillage s'éparpillait dans sa chevelure en bataille, sa robe était déchiré jusqu'à la hauteur de ses cuisses et en plus de l'orchidée elle s'était fabriqué une couronne de fleur comme sa mère faisait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle se promena dans le jardin jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en vue de la piscine, il était là. Elle voulu retourné dans les buissons mais elle marcha sur une branche et elle se cassa. Lionel cessa de nager et se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenais le bruit et il la vit! Elle ressemblais a une fée des bois avec ce feuillage dans les cheveux, il se regardait tout les deux dans les yeux, le cœur de Lionel criait a Sakura de venir le rejoindre mais sa tête ne savais que penser. Comme si elle avait entendu le cri muet du jeune homme elle avança vers les escaliers de la piscine sa robe se mit a flotter autour d'elle, Lionel s'approcha, Sakura se mit a nager dans sa direction. Il se rencontrèrent au milieu de la piscine, malgré sa colère il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa, toute la haine qu'il avait éprouver pour la jeune fille un peu plutôt s'évapora dans se baiser passionné, ce n'était pas la faute a Sakura si elle était née dans une famille de Yakuza. Elle se sépara de lui.

-Lionel je suis tellement désolé…

-Sakura ce n'est pas ta faute…Je ne t'en veut pas…

Il la serra fort dans ses bras, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de nouveau Lionel baissa son regard vers la robe de Sakura.

-Tu sais que tu portes une robe blanche….Et que tu es dans l'eau…et que tu as un très beau corps

Sakura le frappa et l'embrassa tout de suite après. Ils sortirent tout deux de la piscine et montèrent a leur chambres.

-Bonne nuit Sakura…je t'aime

-Je t'aime….et je suis désolé…

Elle entra dans sa chambre et se coucha dans le grand lit a baldaquin blanc. Lionel de son cote regardait la porte qui séparait les deux chambre se demanda si il devait y aller ou non, il prit son courage a deux main et alla rejoindre. Elle dormait déjà, ses cheveux était encore plein de broussaille et l'orchidée y été toujours. Lionel s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa et voulu retourner dans son lit mais une main le retint

-Reste ici…Avec moi

Lionel leva la couverture et se glissa prêt de la jeune fille

Va falloir jme chek parce que plus sa va plus les chapitre sont long!!! C pas grave cado! Lolll merci pour les reviewa


	8. 8 tout a étéou presque

8- Tout a été dit…ou presque

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Sandrine, Yvan, Sonia et Nadine arrivait aujourd'hui pour fêter la fin du lycée. Sakura et Lionel ne parlait jamais de l'autre nuit sur le rocher mais le jeune homme y pensait énormément. Les filles préparaient le dîner avec l'aide des garçons lorsque le téléphone sonna. Tiffany fut la plus rapide.

-Allo?

-Je voudrais parler a ma fille s'il vous plait, Sakura

-Sakura c'est ton père…

Lionel remarqua la peur qui apparu dans les yeux de la jeune fille

-Oui papa c'est moi

-Sakura j'ai besoin de tes talents encore une fois

-Non tu m'avais promis que c'était terminé tout sa!

-Sakura accepte je t'en supplie!

-PAPA! JE NE VOLERAIS PLUS POUR TOI C'EST TERMINÉ!!!

Elle raccrocha violemment le combiné et appela son frère sur son cellulaire.

-Thomas tu voulais me parler, on se retrouve au café dans 20minute.

Elle raccrocha de nouveau et monta a sa chambre se changer (elle était en survêt)

Lionel regarda Anthony et Tiffany perplexe et la suivit a l'étage Lorsqu'il arriva elle enfilait une jupe kaki de style armée avec un haut beige.

-Sakura, que se passe t il?

-mon père veut que je vole encore pour lui et l'autre jour thomas voulait me parler de papa donc j'ai devancé le rendez-vous…

Pendant qu'elle parlait elle avait sortis ses mules noires et avait attaché ses cheveux.

-Tu veux je vienne avec toi?

-je t'en remercie mais ce n'est pas nécessaire…

Elle l'embrassa et descendit, en bas elle dit a Anthony et Tiffany qu'elle reviendrait tout a l'heure, elle les salua et quitta la maison. Elle arriva au café 5minute seulement avant Thomas, accompagné de Mathieu, pendant que son frère allait cherché des cafés Mathieu alla rejoindre la jeune fille.

-Bonjour Mathieu, comment vas-tu

-Très bien merci! Je ne te poserais pas la question je le voit dans tes yeux que tu es heureuse…Avec Lionel peut-être?

Sakura tourna au rouge pivoine et pu s'empêcher de répondre par l'arriver de Thomas. Il lui donna une tasse fumante contenant un bon chocolat chaud et en donna une autre a Mathieu. Il brisa le silence qui s'était installé

-Sakura…étais-tu surprise de me voir avec papa l'autre jour?

-Bien sur Thomas! La dernière fois qu'on s'était vu tu ma dit que tu ne voulais pas avoir affaire avec la clan de yakuza de papa!

-Je m'en doutais…J'ai repris contact avec papa car je travail pour les services secret du Japon…Le chef de la division a appris mon lien de parenté avec papa et ma demandé de faire de l'infiltration avec mon coéquipier Mathieu, j'ai refusé mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai maintenant assez de preuves pour qu'ils soit arrêter…Bien sur je vais être arrêter aussi mais aussitôt relâcher pour ne pas briser ma couverture. Je voulais te le dire parce que tu ne seras pas inculper. Et je voulais savoir si tu savais ou papa cachais ces « trésors »

-Bien sur que je le sais….mais j'ai des choses a récupérer au par avant…Quand l'arrestation auras lieux?

-Dés que je serais où est l'entrepôt….

-Laisse moi une semaine maximum…

-C'est bien parce que tu es ma petite sœur…

Elle embrassa son frère et Mathieu et retourna a la maison. Lorsqu'elle vit ses amis elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot…Lionel la prit dans ses bras se demanda comme les deux autres qu'est-ce qui s'était passé. Malgré ses sanglots elle put leur raconter la conversation. Enfin elle dit a Lionel qu'il retrouverait tous ce qu'elle lui avait volé…La conversation des jeunes gens fut interrompu par le téléphone. C'était Sonia qui appelait pour dire qu'elle et Nadine venaient avec leur copain. Sakura fut heureuse de la nouvelle.

-Lionel…

-Ouais…

-Prend tes valises et mets les dans ma chambre…

-Ce n'est pas que sa me dérange de passer ma nuit avec toi …mais pourquoi?

-Sonia et Nadine viennent avec leur copain…Il manque donc une chambre…

-Oui votre majesté, je vais procéder au déménagement des mes choses!

Après une révérence Lionel monta à l'étage sous les rires de Tiffany, Anthony et Sakura.

Ils parlèrent des nouveaux copains de leurs amies mais furent interrompus par un grand cri venu de l'étage

-SAAAKUUURAAAA!

-JARRIVE!

Sakura monta les escalier deux par deux et arriva devant un Lionel en plein questionnement.

-Sakura, si tu veux que je déplace mes affaires dans ta chambre il faudra me laisser de la place dans tes tiroirs…

-Désolé, ce n'est pas seulement mes choses, il y a des robes qui appartenaient à ma mère

-Comme celle que tu portais le fameux soir…

-Oui, elle la portais a un shooting, ma mère était mannequin, regarde voila la photo.

Lionel fut frappé par la photo, la seule différence entre la jeune fille et sa mère était les cheveux et ses yeux, comme ceux de Tiffany.

-Tu y ressemble tellement c'est fou! Vas-tu mettre l'un de ses robes pour la soirée…

Comme réponse Sakura lui décocha son plus beau sourire. Lorsqu'ils descendirent Tiffany venait d'ouvrir la porte sur Sandrine qui arrivait avec Yvan

-Bonjour!

-Salut Sandrine heureuse de te voir!

-Merci Sakura de nous inviter ici! C'est super

-Attendez de voir le sous-sol

-Hey! C'est Li mon pote!! Lionel savais-tu que les chalet on été inventé en Égypte a l'époque des Pharaons! Dépendant les saisons on déplaçait les momies pour que la température ne les abîmes pas! C'est seconde maison ont eu le nom de Cha-léé mais avec le temps

-Ferme la Yvan

Sandrine ajoute un claque avec sa parole laissant Yvan rire de lui-même. Sandrine, Nadine et leurs copains arrivèrent quelque minute plus tard. Ils étaient très charmant le copain de Nadine s'appelait Mika et celui de Sonia Liam. Ils parlèrent quelque instant dans le salon jusqu'à ce que Sakura remarque l'heure.

-Hé! Comme convenue c'est une soirée chic alors allez vous changez…Les gars allé dans la chambre de Tiff et les filles venez avec moi.

Les garçons étaient prêt bien avant les filles mais il avouèrent que sa avait valu le coup d'attendre. Sonia descendit la première, elle portait une robe rouge de type flamenco, ses cheveux étaient lousse sur ses épaules. Nadine descendit à son tour elle avait troqué ses lunettes cotre des lentilles, sa robe noire était fendue des deux cotés devant ses jambes. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une longue queue de cheval. Tiffany suivait de près, ses longs cheveux de jais étaient remontés en un chignon de mèche frisé d'où s'échappait des mèches rebelles, elle portait un corset de satin violet et une jupe de la même matière. Lionel commençait à s'impatienter quand Sakura se montra. Elle était simplement magnifique, elle portait une robe blanche recouvert d'un léger voile rose, le corset était lacée derrières avec un long ruban rose qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Tiffany lui avait frisé les cheveux ceux-ci flottait librement sur ces frêles épaules. Elle sourit a Lionel qui était bouche bée devant la jeune fille. Elle demanda a tout le monde de la suivre en bas, ce qu'il firent tous.

La fête battis son plein jusqu'au petite heure du matin. Ils se couchèrent tous éreinté d'avoir danser. Pendant la nuit une ombre vint planter une enveloppe sur la porte avec un couteau…

Voila!!!! Bin la g été correct yen a pas trop long…chialé pas!

**Je me ferais pas tuer par Syt parce que la y sont ensemble les tourtereaux! Mais y reste encore beaucoupde chose à dire donc ….gnak gnak gnak!**


	9. 9 Adieutout est terminé

9-Adieu…tout est terminé…

Sakura fut la première a se réveillé le lendemain matin. Elle sortis du lit sans réveillé Lionel et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Elle referma la porte et s'accota pour se retourné tout de suite, elle avait senti quelque chose dans son dos et ce quelque chose était un couteau planter dans la porte. Elle prit le couteau en l'enveloppe et partis vers le rocher. L'enveloppe contenait une lettre de cette lettres tomba des photos d'elle et Lionel. L'une d'elle la montrait en trin de sortir de l'appartement un matin avec lui, l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient au parc, une autre les montrait devant l'école avec Tiffany et Anthony. La dernière photo fut la pire, thomas, Mathieu et elle-même au café, si quelqu'un l'avait prise en photos quelqu'un avait attendue la conversation… Elle lit enfin la lettre avec peur et appréhension

_Comme tu le vois je te connais Sakura, a l'heure ou tu lis cette lettre ton frère chéri et son ami son au boudoir prêt a mourir. Tout dépend de ta façon d'agir. Quitte Lionel et revient vers nous. Reprend ta place dans le clan, si tu es de retour jamais ton frère ne voudra nous mener a notre perte. Si tu refuses, Thomas, Mathieu et Lionel paieront le prix…_

Les idées se bousculèrent dans la tête de Sakura, qui avait bien pu la suivre…Elle devait retourner à la maison de son père pour protéger Lionel, son frère et Mathieu. Elle retourna a la maison priant pour que personne ne sois lever. Elle fit son sac rapidement écrivit une note a Tiff lui disant de fermé le chalet pour elle et elle prit un taxi vers la maison, la lettre toujours en main.

Lorsque Lionel se leva tout le monde était en bas en train de discuter (pour une fois c Sakura la première à être debout et Lionel le dernier mouhahaha)

-Où est Sakura?

-Lionel je me suis lever ce matin et il y avait cette note sur le comptoir me disant de fermer le chalet pour elle, tiens lis-la

_Je dois partir, je ne sais pas si un jour on se reverra mais je me suis bien amusé avec vous. Ma plus grande peur ma rattraper cette nuit a mon plus grand regrets. Lionel je t'aime et je suis désolé…Tiffany, veux-tu fermer le chalet? Voici les clés je te remercie, tu as toujours été la pour moi._

_Sakura qui vous aime tous…_

_XXX_

Lionel, Tiffany et Anthony savais de quoi elle voulait parler, mais il ne pouvait penser qu'elle était partis. Le cœur de Lionel était déchiré, ils venaient de s'avouer leur amour et elle partait. Sans le vouloir la rage prit le dessus et il tapa sur le comptoir ce qui fit sursauté tout le monde. Sandrine, Nadine, Sonia et les garçons décidèrent de quitter le chalet, perturbée par la disparition de Sakura.

Sakura arriva à la maison de son père quelque minute plus tard. Lorsqu'elle entra elle entendit les cris de son frère venant du boudoir. Elle s'y rendu à la course et ouvrit la porte à la volé, mais elle ne put entré car une main l'attrapa

-Sakura, arrête

-Père! Sortez Thomas et Mathieu de là!

-Viens

Son père la prit par le bras encore une fois et l'amena dans la salle qui lui était réservé.

-Tu savais pour Thomas et Mathieu…?

-Oui….qui a envoyé la lettre?

- Quel lettre?

-Celle qui était accroché a ma porte ce matin et qui me disais qu'ils étaient dans le boudoir et qui si je ne revenais pas Lionel, Thomas et Mathieu mourraient!

Son père ne savait vraiment pas de quel lettre elle parlait mais il était heureux que sa fille soi de retour. Il lui dit que Kai avait été tué par un clan ennemi et que leur accord ne tenait plus, elle était de nouveau l'héritière. Son père lui dit que se soir la cérémonie aurait lieu, elle aurait son nom de code et serais reconnue a par entière par les autres membre du clan. De plus il devrait écouter Sakura comme leur Kami chou. Sa première penser suite a cette nouvelle était qu'elle pourrait libéré Thomas et Mathieu. Elle monta a sa chambre et se changea, elle enfila le tailleur noir des Yakuza, lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir ses yeux avait perdu cette lueur de joie qu'elle avait toujours eu, maintenant ils étaient terne comme doive l'être ceux des yakuzas.

-Adieu Tiffany, Adieu Anthony….Adieu Lionel….

Une larme roula sur sa joue mais elle l'essuya bien vite car la porte s'ouvrit, Ken venais la cherché. Elle prit 30secondes pour attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Sakura avait la classe, tout les autres membres du clan qui la regardait passé se disait qu'elle ferait de gros ravage par sa simple beauté. Elle arriva enfin dans le salon réservé à son père, tout les yakuza rentrèrent à sa suite. Elle s'agenouilla devant son père, celui-ci prit le katanas de la famille, Sakura tendit son bras a son père, avec l'épée l'entailla a la hauteur du poignet.

-Tu es fais maintenant partie a par entière du clan. Tu es mon successeur donc mon égal, toute ordre donné par Sakura devra être suivit comme si elle venait de moi. Nous te nommons Rose Noire, car tu es belle comme une Rose mais sournoise comme la nuit. Quel est ton premier acte en tant que ma descendante.

Sakura se leva prit le katana des mains de son père et se dirigea vers le boudoir, elle n'y avait jamais pénétré au par avant. Elle poussa la porte et une forte odeur de sang lui monta au nez. Elle vit son frère et Mathieu attaché par les poignets le dos marbré de déchirure dû a un fouet. Avec l'épée elle coupa les liens des jeunes gens et regarda son frère

-Je vais prendre la tête du clan à la mort de père et ceci est ma première décision. Je suis désolé Thomas….

Elle sortis avec le katana toujours a la main. La Sakura que c'est amis avait connu était morte.

Depuis 1semaine personne n'avait de nouvelle de Sakura, Lionel faisait tout pour la retrouver, il passait beaucoup d'heure dans les choses de Sakura. Elle lui manquait. Anthony l'avait invité a passé la journée avec lui, ils se promenèrent dans la ville et s'arrêtèrent sur une terrasse pour prendre une bière. Pendant qu'ils buvaient une voiture noire stoppa de l'autre coté de la rue. Lionel crut avoir une vision. La jeune fille descendait de l'auto avec 2autres Yakuza, dans sa main elle tenait le katana de la famille. Elle était magnifique dans son tailleur noir ses cheveux attaché très haut sur son crâne. Elle entra dans la boutique et ressortis presque aussitôt, devançant les autres Yakuza qui tenait un homme fermement. Lionel se risqua à crier son nom

-SAKURA!

La jeune fille baissa ses lunettes de soleil et reconnu le jeune homme, elle se dépêche a remonter dans la voiture

-Anthony c'était elle!!! Mais ce n'était pas son regard…

Lionel retourna chez lui, Sakura lui manquait, l'appartement était vide sans elle.

Il s'assit sur le divan et ouvrit la télé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il se leva et fut surpris de voir Sakura. Elle referma la porte derrière elle

-Je n'ai pas le temps de parler Lionel, je suis venu chercher mes choses

Lionel devança Sakura et la bloqua

-Que se passe-t-il? Viens…

Il s'assit à la table et Sakura s'assit sur la table face a lui, elle avait toujours le katana dans une main, et l'autre était tenu par Lionel

-J'ai dû partir pour te protéger…Quelqu'un m'a photographier avec Mathieu et Thomas au café et si quelqu'un nous a photographier quelqu'un a dû nous entendre…Avec les photos il y avait une lettre disant que si je ne revenais pas dans le clan, tu retrouverais Mathieu et Thomas dans le boudoir.

-Le boudoir?

-La salle de torture du clan on peu dire…Donc je suis partis, je ne voulais pas que tu sois blesser ou pire a cause de moi…

Elle s'approcha de Lionel mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle dégaina son sabre très vite et la pointe de sa botte entre les jambes de Lionel,le jeune homme la regarda un peu apeuré se demandant pourquoi elle faisait sa.

-Entré!

-Mademoiselle! Nous avons vu votre voiture devant la maison et nous nous demandions pourquoi vous étiez ici?

-Je me suis dit que si le sceau et le médaillon appartenait à la famille Li ce monsieur devait nous cacher encore plein de trésor…

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide?

-Non…Tout est sous contrôle, n'est-ce pas Mr. Li

Sakura mis un peu de pression sur … et Lionel répondit par l'affirmative d'une petite voix. Quand les deux hommes furent partis Sakura rangea son épée et ôta son pied

-T'es folle!

-Désolé d'avoir écrasé tes bijoux de famille mais je n'avais pas le choix…

-Sakura, peux-tu venir chez Anthony demain vers 14heures…

-Je vais essayer pourquoi?

-Nous allons trouver un moyen pour te sortir de là…Je te le promet

Il embrassa Sakura et la laissa partir a contre cœur. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle son père la prit a par lui demanda pourquoi elle était retourné voir Lionel.

-Je lui ai demandé de me dire ou il cachait ses autres trésors…Et j'ai rencontré un homme qui voudrait s'associer a nous…

-Ken t'accompagnera…

-Non j'y vais seule….

-Tu es sur

-Je sais me défendre…Bonne nuit papa

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et monta a sa chambre, ne trouvant pas le sommeil elle s'assit a la fenêtre et regarda les étoiles.

**Désolé Syt…mais y fallait pour l'histoire!! Ne me tue pas stp! Lolll! Donc jespere vous apreciez toujours!!! Un prochin chapitre betot!**


	10. 10 plan d'attaque

10- Plan d'attaque

_Voila enfin un nouveau chapitre!!! Dsl d'avoir été longue sa fais 3jour chui chez moi :P donc amuse vous!_

Une jeune fille se tenait devant une grande maison, son katana à la main, les cheveux fouettés par le vent et ses yeux verts cacher par des lunettes de soleil. Elle frappa a la grande porte devant elle et un jeune homme un cheveux noir et au regard doux lui répondit.

-Bonjour Sakura

-Bonjour Anthony, ils sont tous là?

Le jeune homme la laissa entré et la conduisit au salon. Tout le monde était là, Lionel se leva mais il fut devancé par Thomas

-Petite sœur! T'es folle d'avoir fait sa!!!

-Je les fais pour toi et Mathieu…

Mathieu se leva à son tour.

-Merci Sakura, tu as été très courageuse…Et tu es trop mignonne dans ton tailleur noire

Sakura rie à la remarque de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son 2ième frère. Elle se retourna vers Tiffany et la serra fort dans ses bras s'excusant de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelle. Ensuite elle se retourna vers Lionel, celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et a fit asseoir près de lui. Thomas prit la parole.

- Sakura nous savons comment te sortir de la….Nous devons simuler ta mort…pour ensuite arrêter papa…

-Thomas…Tu ne peux pas faire sa! Il va en mourir!

-C'est le seule moyen de te t'en sortir…Acceptes-tu?

Elle cacha ses yeux de ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Elle savait que c'était le seul moyen mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'utiliser. Lionel la prit subitement dans ses bras

-Sakura, je sais que c'est difficile…Je suis passé par la aussi

La jeune fille releva ses yeux humides vers le jeune homme

- J'ai dû aider a l'arrestation de mon père…Il avait forcer par le chantage un homme a vendre son entreprise… Nous allons t'aider a passer par-dessus tout sa…Je vais t'aider Sakura…Je t'aime

La détermination revint dans les yeux de la japonaise et un faible oui sortis de sa bouche. Mathieu lui sourit faiblement

-Sakura, ton frère et moi avons préparer le scénario de ta mort…Notre amis médecin signera ton certificat de décès. Il ne reste plus qu'à choisir ta nouvelle identité et s'occuper des changements de ton look et de ton nom. Tiffany a quelque chose a te proposer pour le look

-Hum…J'ai pensé que tu pourrais couper tes cheveux et les teindre noir…ou adopter une perruque et porter des lentilles lavande pour tes yeux… Pour les vêtements pas besoin e changer…

-Je suis d'accord avec tout prénom puis-je prendre le nom de ma mère…

Thomas sourit et acquiesça

-Il ne manque qu'à nous donner une datte pour ta mort…

-Heu…comment vais-je mourir?

Anthony sourit

-C'est là que j'interviens! Un de mes amis en Angleterre a mis au point, pour des cas semblables, des balles qui contienne un extrait de plante qui réduit les signes vitaux au plus faible niveau. Thomas te tirera l'une de ses balles au ventre lors d'une intervention policière. Tu dois juste lui dire où et quand!

Sakura n'étais pas heureuse que cette balle aille se ficher dans son ventre mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Une lumière s'alluma soudainement dans sa tête

-HEY! Je pourrais dire à mon père que Lionel avait d'autre objet de valeur qui pourrait l'intéresser alors j'irais le séquestrer mais la maison serait surveillé…Je pourrais amener Ken et un autre qui m'attendrais dans la voiture dehors…

Lionel n'étais pas sur de l'idée mais les autres la trouvèrent génial. Anthony se leva subitement et donna a Sakura un vieux livre a la couverture de cuire, elle le regarda bizarrement alors il répondit a ses questions silencieuse.

-Pour prouver a ton père que j'étais bien quelqu'un qui voulait s'associer…Ce livre parle de nombreux secret caché partout dans le monde et ses secrets pourrait valoir leur pesant d'or. Thomas va me le redonner lors des arrestations…Comme les choses de Lionel…

Elle sourit faiblement et le remercia…Elle devait les quitter mais elle avait peur du future.

Le livre sous le bras elle alla retrouver son père dans son bureau. Il était plongé dans des documents de banquier. Elle posa le ivre devant les yeux de son père.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-La contribution de l'homme j'ai rencontré… Et je crois que Lionel pourrait cacher encore de nombreuse babiole qui pourrait enrichir le coffre du clan…

Une lueur apparut dans le regard de son père mais elle ne put ire qu'elle genre.

-Prend la voiture et vas y avec Ken et Shintao. Quand est-ce prévu?

-Pourquoi pas demain….

-Bien…Tu peux partir…

Sakura monta a sa chambre et la seule pensé qu'elle eut avant de dormir était sa pseudo mort prochaine…Elle se sentait mal de mentir a son père mais elle le devait.


	11. 11 tout va se terminer

11- Tout va se terminer

La nuit avait tellement parut courte pour la japonaise qu'elle maudissait le soleil de l'avoir réveillé. Toute la nuit elle avait fait de nombreux cauchemar qui avait empêcher un sommeil réparateur de s'installer. Elle se leva a contre cœur et ouvrit sa garde robe. Elle n'avait pas envie de porter cet affreux tailleur de Yakuza mais elle savait que son père le retournerais dans sa chambre pour qu'elle mette se tailleur, de plus elle ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons. Le katana de la famille était sur son bureau, il signifiait le pouvoir aux yeux de la famille, elle devait le porter étant la prochaine reine du clan…Enfin pour l'instant. Elle savait que dans quelques heures elle serait morte et que le clan aux grands complets serait arrêté. Elle descendis en bas prendre sont déjeuner avec les autres Yakuza. Elle devait avouer qu'ils étaient sa famille, elle vivait avec eux depuis tellement longtemps, mais maintenant ce n'était plus une regard protecteur qu'il portait a la jeune fille mais un regard empreint d'admiration. Elle leur sourit et chacun d'eux fit de même. Ken était la et il lui avait gardé une place près d'elle. Elle savait que depuis son arrivée il avait fleuri de très grand espoir pour Sakura et lui mais son cœur appartenait a quelqu'un. Elle ne prit qu'un muffin et décida de se promener dans la ville avant de retourner voir son père et Lionel. Elle adorait cette saison de l'année toute les fleurs affichaient leurs couleurs et embaumait l'air.

Lorsqu'elle retourna voir son père celui-ci était dans le boudoir. Elle n'y était entrée que pour libérer Thomas et Mathieu et elle ne voulait jamais y retourner. Il sortit quelque minute après son arrivé, elle lui dit simplement qu'elle partait chez Li et que Ken l'accompagnerait. Il acquiesça et la laissa partir. Ken l'attendait dans la limousine du clan comme c'était convenu. Elle monta a bord et donna son ancienne adresse a Ken.

Un flot de sentiment monta en Sakura alors qu'elle se tenait devant la porte de son ancien appartement. Elle poussa la porte sans un bruit et entra. Pour que Lionel soit surpris il ne savait pas quand elle viendrait, il ne savait pas que Sakura le frapperait, il semblait insensé qu'il soit intact alors qu'elle voulait lui soutirer des informations. Elle entra en silence dans l'appartement, Lionel était assis sur une chaise et mangeait son dîner. Sa qu'il se rende compte de sa présence elle l'attrapa par derrière et le fit tomber de sa chaise.

Le grand BOUM suivit d'un cri masculin qu'entendit Ken lui fit comprendre que sa Reine avait le dessus. Sakura mit sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme, elle pu lire la peur disparaître de ses yeux

-Je suis désolé Lionel, je dois te blesser pour rendre le scénario plus crédible.

Il acquiesça car il savait que c'était la meilleure chose pour chacun d'eux. Elle le leva en tenant le pan de sa veste et le poussa dans le divan. Elle dégaina son katana et lui mit sous la joue.

Les ombres chinoise former par les rideaux montrait toujours a Ken que Sakura avait le dessus, elle l'avait fait basculer par terre avant de l'envoyé dans le divan. Il n'était pas le seule a surveiller la scène. La maison était surveillée par Thomas et Mathieu ainsi que quelque autre membre de l'escouade qui travaillait sur le dossier des Yakuzas. Ils avaient tous eux l'ordre de ne pas tirer sur Sakura car Thomas devait le faire.

-Alors Lionel…Quand est-ce qu'ils vont apparaître?

-Je ne sais pas…

Elle le frappa au visage le plus fort qu'elle put et un flot de larme coula sur ses joues. Elle planta ses yeux verts dans le regard ambré de l'homme qu'elle aimait et bougea les lèvres pour s'excuser. Il comprit car un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle le va les yeux vers la fenêtre et vit qu'elle était ouverte. Elle pu même voir Ken la surveillé

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers Lionel et cris

-ALORS TU VAS ME DIRE OU ILS SONT?

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un second coup.

Thomas et Mathieu firent signent au agent de se diriger vers la limousine. Ken ne remarqua pas le fusil braquer sur lui avant que le policier lui disent de ne pas bouger, il regardait la police entrer dans l'appartement.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit Sakura dégaina son katana et se mis en position de combats, ils devaient se battre avec elle pour effacer tout les soupçons. Le premier policer s'approcha et le talon de la botte de la japonaise vint s'étamper dans son front dégarnis. Le second s'approcha avec un peu plus de crainte mais il attaqua. Sakura bloqua sa jambe avec son bras et toucha le corps de l'homme avec le coté non tranchant de la lame.

Ken était fier de sa Reine. Le premier homme a été envoyé au tapis en un coup et le second venait de prendre le katana dans le ventre.

Thomas entra suivit de Mathieu, sa sœur était magnifique dans cette chorégraphie de combat mais il devait y mettre un terme. Il leva son arme et pointa sa sœur.

-Je suis désolé dans venir là!

Il tira…

_Gnak Gnak Gnak! La fin approche!! J'ai décidé de faire qqchose de spécial…dépendant du nombre de reviews que je vais avoir bin le fic va BIEN se terminé ou MAL! Donc si vous voulez une belle fin a l'eau de rose bin appuyé sur le ti piton en bat a droite lolllll chui méchante jle sais mais g envie de faire un nouveau concept lolll Fiction-Réalité lolll G déjà commencé a travaillé sur un nouveau fic tjr avec notre couple fétiche te un one-shot avec Eriol et Tomoyo….donc je revien vite vite vite_


	12. 12Une nouvelle vie

12- Une vie nouvelle s'offre a nous

3ans s'étaient écoulé depuis la mort de Sakura. Même si cette mort était arrangée, le chef de la section de Thomas avait décidé que Sakura couperait les liens avec ses anciens amis pour ne pas les mettre en danger donc il annonça que le pistolet que Thomas avait utilisé pour tirer sur Sakura ne contenait pas les balles qui devait masquer sa mort ais de vrai balle.. Cette nouvel fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Lionel. Il fut reconduis a l'aéroport pour qu'il retourne en Chine et ils firent de même avec Sakura. Lionel appeler rarement les deux jeunes gens, trop attristé de cette séparation. Depuis 3ans il ne vivait que pour son travail, certes de temps à autres il avait quelques aventures mais il avait toujours Sakura dans la tête.

Depuis 3 ans Sakura était en Amérique. La première année elle avait visiter le continent et depuis près d'un ans et demi elle était mannequin au sein de la meilleure agence. Elle avait gardé son prénom mais elle avait pris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, Amamia. Elle avait prise cette décision lorsque le miroir lui avait renvoyé l'image vivant de sa mère suite au changement de ses cheveux. Ils étaient passés de brun miel à noire ébène et que ses yeux verts furent cachés par des lentilles bleu. Elle était devenue la coqueluche des magazines de mode américain et bientôt elle pourrait retourné au Japon mais avant ce voyage elle devait aller faire un shooting en Chine. Elle ne savait pas les termes du contrat ni pour qu'elle compagnie elle faisait les photos. Sa carrière avait démarré lorsque ces cheveux étaient redevenus brun miel, une dame l'avait abordé dans la rue pour lui proposer un test de photo. Elle avait accepté. Ironie du sort elle avait été prise en photo avec un complet noir rappelant celui des Yakuza. Depuis ce jour Sakura Amamia avait pris comme nom d'artiste Saki (je vais l'utiliser dans les conversations seulement), surnom donné par Shaolan et elle était une étoile montante de la mode. Elle avait eu quelque petit ami depuis ce temps mais jamais rien de bien sérieux. La jeune fille de 21ans tourna sa tête vers le hublot, voyons HongKong se dessiner devant ses yeux ses pensé s'envolèrent vers Lionel. Elle ne savait pas si il était toujours au Japon et ce qu'il devenait mais elle voulait le retrouver. L'avion atterri enfin a l'aéroport. Une magnifique jeune fille portant une jupe de type écolière bleu ciel et un camisole blanche a une manche. Elle avait décidé de paraître comme une écolière japonaise mais avec style. Ses cheveux étaient tellement longs qu'il arrivait à ses genoux. Une limousine l'attendait devant l'aérogare prête à l'amener à son hôtel. Elle remplit les formalités pour sa suite et y monta directement. Elle était exténuée de son voyage. Elle appela son frère pour lui dire qu'elle était arrivée a destination mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de plus urgent à lui dire. L'enquête était clause. Elle pouvait renouer contact avec les autres. Elle en était heureuse mais elle voulait retrouver Shaolan au paravent. Elle s'endormit en pendant au merveilleux instant qu'elle avait passé dans les bras de Lionel.

Tôt le lendemain la jeune fille devait se rendre à une rencontre avec la compagnie qui avait demandé ses services. Son agent vint la retrouver vers 8h30 pour déjeuner et à 9h elles quittèrent pour la compagnie.

- Anao, qu'elle compagnie a demandé mes services?

-Oh…Une certaine Stéphanie de Li Laboratoire, elle est chef de marketing et ils ont mis au point un nouveau parfum et ils veulent que tu sois le visage.

Au nom de Li les yeux bleus de la jeune fille avaient prit exprimé tellement de chose qu'Anao n'avait pu tous les déceler.

-Parle moi du parfum

-Le grand patron a demandé à ce que le parfum soit fait de fleur de cerisier. Stéphanie m'a dit que d'après lui tu ressemblais à une jeune fille qu'il avait connue et dont il avait été amoureux et il avait absolument voulu que se soit toi le visage du parfum.

Lionel n'avait jamais su que Sakura était mannequin, lorsqu'il avait vue la photo de cette Sakura il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne car elle était morte.

-Qui est la designer?

- Une certaine Hiragisawa

Sakura sursauta. Étais-ce bien sa Tiffany qui s'était marié à Anthony? Elle était heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle et surtout de savoir qu'elle serait celle qui l'habillera. Anao continua de lui parler du contrat, en plus de prêter son visage au parfum, elle devait promouvoir les tenus de la jeune femme. Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de penser que le destin faisait bien les choses. Elles arrivèrent devant le plus grand édifice du centre ville de Hongkong. Sakura dégluti faiblement, elle avait peur tout en ayant hâte de revoir Lionel. Une fois entré dans le hall, la secrétaire leurs dit de monter au 16ièmes étages et d'entrer dans le bureau tout au fond. Mr Li, Mlle Kuwa et Mlle Hiragisawa les attendaient. Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de la jeune fille. Anao frappa doucement sur la porte et un oui grave se fit entendre. Sakura reconnu immédiatement la voix de Lionel. Anao ouvrit la porte et se présenta.

-Bonjour, je suis Anao Kutani et voici ma protéger Saki Amamia.

Lionel le détailla de haut en bas. Ce n'était pas Sakura, ses cheveux était beaucoup plus foncé (la teinture c'est sa que sa fait) et ses yeux était bleu et terne. Elle tendit la main vers Lionel et il la serra, il sentit un frisson le parcourir a ce contact et lorsqu'elle parla sa voix l'envoûta.

-Enchanté de vous connaître.

-Je suis Lionel Li, voici ma cousine Stéphanie Kuwa et Tiffany Hiragisawa.

Elle les salua à la manière japonaise et prit place dans l'un des divans. Anao parla des détails avec Lionel mais Sakura ne n'écoutais pas. Elle examinait deux jeunes filles avec lui. Tiffany était magnifique, ses cheveux étaient désormais beaucoup plus cours et malgré la robe Sakura pouvait voir une rondeur au niveau de son ventre. L'autre jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs et droit qui lui arrivait aux épaules, Sakura étudia son visage et vit qu'elle ressemblait a Lionel.

-Mlle. Amamia….Vous allez bien?

-Je suis désolé messieurs Li…le décalage horaire me transforme en zombie.

Il sourit à la jeune fille et son cœur se mit à battre. Tiffany se leva demanda aux autres de la suivre. Elle voulait présenter ses créations au modèle. Elle ouvrit un coffre et sortis la robe pour les photos du parfum. Elle était faite de prêt d'un million de pétale de cerisier en tissu cousu une à une et s'ouvrait sur son dos. Elle était faite d'un buste qui s'attachait derrière son cou et d'une jupe ornée d'une longue traîne. Sakura la toucha du bout des doigts et trouva le tissu doux et léger. Sakura remarqua le regard triste de la jeune fille.

-Que se passe-t-il madame Hiragisawa?

-J'ai commencé cette robe il y a plus de trois ans pour mon amie…mais elle a disparut. Lorsque Lionel a vue cette robe il m'a demandé que la mannequin la porte, j'ai accepté. J'ai eu l'idée de cette robe lorsque j'ai vue mon amie amoureuse, je me suis dit qu'elle serait parfaite pour une robe de mariage. Et tu peux m'appeler Tiffany…Je peux t'appeler Saki?

-Mais bien sur…Et cette robe est simplement magnifique. Je suis sur que lorsque ton amie reviendra elle voudras la porter pour son mariage.

-Elle ne reviendra pas…Elle est morte.

-Oh…Je suis désolé.

Sakura était choqué, elle n'était pas morte pourquoi avoir fait croire ceci! Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Tiffany remarquable, elle mettait tellement d'énergie dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Stéphanie les amena ensuite voir le parfum. Lionel et Sakura terminèrent la marche

- Quelle âge avez-vous Mlle. Amamia?

-21ans…Et vous pouvez m'appeler Saki Mr. Li…

-Et vous pouvez m'appeler Lionel.

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une autre porte, que Stéphanie ouvrit aussitôt. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait un flacon représentant une fleur de cerisier, sur celui-ci était gravé le nom que Sakura lit tout haut.

-Sakura…

-C'est en souvenir de cette jeune fille, son nomme signifie fleur de cerisier, la base de ce parfum. Voulez vous l'essayez?

Il prit le flacon et en vaporisa sur le poignet de Sakura. L'odeur qui s'en dégagea était envoûtante. Stéphanie du avouer qu'après tout les test c'est sur Sakura que le parfum réagissait le mieux.

-Je sui très heureuse de représenter ce produit et je vous remercie d'avoir choisi l'agence dont je fais partie.

Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux brun miel et leur sourit. Anao régla les derniers détails pour les prises de photo du lendemain et elles quittèrent. Sakura se demandait pourquoi il pensait qu'elle était morte. Lors de cette annonce elle aurait voulu crier que c'était faux mais aucun son ne sortis. Elle se promit d'appeler son frère au plus vite pour tirer cette histoire aux claires. Elle appela a son bureau et après quelque coup ce fut Mathieu qui répondit.

-Mathieu prête moi Thomas!

Il ne parla même pas, il donna le combiné a Thomas

-Thomas…Je suis morte!

-Hin?

-Quelqu'un a dit a Tiffany et a Lionel que j'étais morte! Thomas! C'était convenue que lorsque l'enquête serait clause je reprendrais ma véritable identité!

- Je ne comprend pas Sakura…Qui a dit que tu étais morte a tes amis?

-C'et ce que je veux savoir…

-Minute je regarde le dossier….Merde c'est quoi cette idée!

-Quoi?

-Le chef du département voulait protéger tes amis alors il a dit que les balles paralysantes n'étaient pas dans mon fusil et que je t'avais belle et bien tuer…Tu as même eu un enterrement! Je ne comprends pas…Je vais faire mener une enquête interne et je te rappelle…Ne parle pas de cela a Lionel et Tiffany stp.

-D'accords…Merci Thomas et remercie Mathieu…

Sakura déposa le combiné, enleva ses lentilles et alla prendre sa douche. L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps et ses larmes s'y mêlaient. Elle avait mal de ne pas pouvoir dire à ses amis qui elle était. Elle s'enroula nue dans les couvertures et s'endormit aussitôt.

Avant d'aller au studio Sakura enfila ses jeans taille baisse noir et une camisole rose pale a bretelle spaghetti et ne se maquilla pas. Elle natta ses cheveux et partis a l'adresse donné par son agent. Anao ne venait pas aujourd'hui elle savait que Sakura pouvait se débrouillé. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison porta l'adresse elle fut étonné de voir la grandeur de celle-ci. Elle frappa quelque coup et Lionel vint lui répondre.

-Bonjour Saki…Comment vas-tu

-Très bien et toi?

-Bien merci…Tu as mangé…

-Seulement un croissant dans la limousine mais sa va…merci…Où somme nous?

-C'est la demeure ancestrale de ma famille. Derrière il a des cerisier en fleurs…Ce sera parfait pour les photos.

Sakura acquiesça et le suivit, il la mena dans une chambre ou Tiffany l'attendait. Celle-ci préparait sa trousse de couture pour les ajustements de la robe.

-Heu…Lionel…

-Oui?

-Les autres photos quand les faisons-nous?

-Nous commençons aujourd'hui…

-Ici?

A cette question Tiffany répondit

-Je veux que mes vêtements aient un cachet mystique et je trouve que la maison de mon cousin s'y prête

-Cousin?

-Tiffany est l'épouse de mon cousin Anthony…Et je serais bientôt parrain¸

-Sors maintenant!

Ils éclatèrent de rire mais cessèrent lorsqu'ils virent une photo sur une table basse. Tiffany sourit a Sakura et l'aida a mettre sa robe

-Tu sais Saki, tu ressemble beaucoup a notre amie disparut…Sauf que c'est cheveux était plus pale et ses yeux était vert…

Sakura dû faire appelle à tous les dieux pour ne pas hurler qu'elle était vivante. Après quelque minute d'ajustement Sakura se regarda dans le miroir…Elle était magnifique, elle ressemblait a une princesse des fleurs. Tiffany la fit assoire sur un pouf et fit entré deux jeune femmes. Elles s'attaquèrent aux longs cheveux de Sakura en frisant chaque mèche une à une. Ensuite elles la maquillèrent. De long trait noir entourait ses yeux poudré de rose. Sur ses lèvres un faible gloss pêche brillait. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier. Lionel et Anthony étaient assis au salon et discutait. Ils furent interrompis par le doux frottement du tissu sur le carrelage. Anthony n'avait pas vue la jeune fille et crut voir Sakura

-Sakura…

La jeune fille leva la tête et se trahis

-Bonjour Anthony, heureuse de te revoir.

Consciente de sa faute elle porta sa main a sa bouche. Lionel n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Saki était Sakura. Il ne pu que poser une seule question

-Tu ne peux pas être Sakura…Elle est morte…Il y a eu une erreur avec le fusil de Thomas et il l'a tué…

Sakura en avait assez

-NON LIONEL! JE SUIS VIVANTE! Le chef de section de Thomas a décidé de vous dire que j'étais morte pour vous protéger et il m'a dit que je ne pouvais vous approchez tant que l'enquête n'était pas terminé!

-Elle est terminée…?

-Je ne le savais pas avant d'atterrir ici et d'appeler Thomas.

-Que fais tu ici?

-J'ai su qui m'avais engagé avant de te rencontré hier…

Tiffany avait suivit toute la conversation d'en haut et elle ne savait pas comment réagir mais elle voulait savoir

-Sakura…Depuis quand es-tu mannequin?

-2ans…Après avoir débarqué en Amérique j'ai visité le continent. À mon retour Anao ma vue dans la rue et ma proposé d'entrer dans son agence. J'ai accepté.

Tiffany ne put s'empêcher de rire

-J'ai toujours su que tu porterais mes créations…et te voilà

Sakura voulu ajouter quelque chose mais son portable sonna.

-Saki Amamia?

-Sakura! C'est Mathieu!

-Mathieu? Que se passe-t-il?

- Le chef de section était de mèche avec un de ton vieil ami…Keiji Suma

-Il n'est pas mort?

-Non…Il veut ta peau… Depuis le tout début le chef marchent avec lui…il a voulu te séparer de tes amis pour t'affaiblir mais il ta perdu de vue lors de ton voyage…Mais grâce a un article de journaux il sait que tu es en chine.

-Merde!...Ou es Thomas.

-Il organise la défense...Sakura tu as l'air inquiète?

-Je suis avec eux…Anthony a dot mon nom et j'ai dit que j'étais heureuse de le revoir ils ont su que c'était moi alors j'ai tout déballé…

-Bon ça va…D'après nos source Keiji n'a pu trouvé d'Avion avant demain soir donc fait ce que tu as a faire.

Sakura raccrocha et raconta tout aux autres. Lionel était le seul à ne pas avoir parlé Anthony proposa a Tiffany d'aller préparé l'éclairage dehors. Sakura s'approche de lui et toucha sa joue.

-Lionel…

-J'ai de a difficulté a accepté se retour inattendu…tes yeux….

Sakura pensa a ses lentilles, alla vers un miroir et les enleva. Lorsqu'elle se retourna il su que Sakura était de retour car ses yeux toujours aussi expressif lui parlait. Il s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres

-Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attend sa

-Oui Lionel je sais…3ans…

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Lionel proposa à Sakura d'aller faire ce pourquoi elle était là. À l'extérieur, une échelle était installée pour qu'elle se perche sur la branche du cerisier. Une fois en haut elle dirigea sa main vers les fleurs, comme pour les cueillir. Ses cheveux frisée tombait toute autour d'elle épars. Pendant près de 2hrs suffirent pour faire les photographies. Une fois de retour à la chambre Tiffany aida sa vieille amie à se changer. Sakura parla de ses voyages mais fut vite interrompu par son amie

-Sakura…voudrais tu être la marraine de mon enfant?

-Tiffany! J'en serais honoré

Les deux jeunes filles laissèrent allé leurs larmes mais Sakura s'arrêta

-Oh…Mon maquillage!

-Non c'est parfait! Regarde

Sakura ressemblait à une jeune fille qu'on venait de laisser tomber. La maquilleuse mit un peu d'ordre dans le tout. Ses cheveux frisé furent attacher et Sakura enfila une jupe ouverte jusqu'au haut des cuisses et un bustier noir et de dentelle rouge. Sous la jupe Sakura portais un short qui s'arrêtait en bas de ses fesses. Tiffany l'emmena dans la salle d'arme de la maison et Sakura vit son Katanas. Sa vu la mit mal à l'aise mais Lionel dit qu'il voulait le garder car il venait de sa famille et d'elle mais que maintenant elle lui rendait.

3heures plus tard la séance était terminée. Ils voulurent sortirent de la salle des armes mais toute les lumière s'éteignirent. Et une voix se mit a chantonné

_J'avais une jolie fleure de cerisier_

_Mais j'ai dû la tuer_

_Elle m'a trahis_

_Elle m'a détruit_

_Je dois m'en débarrasser _

_Pour l'oublier_

_Sakura, pourquoi_

_M'as-tu fais sa_

_Je voulais e pouvoir_

_Tu m'as fait voir noir_

_Je serais vengé_

_Lorsque l'héritier_

_Sera tuer…_

(Ce n'est pas super mais ça fait le travail)

Pendant cette petite chanson macabre Keiji s'était approché pour voir la jeune fille.

-Bonjour ma chérie…Vient embrasser Papa…

En disant ces dernière parole il avait sortis son sabre.

-Que veux-tu Keiji?

-Ta mort! Mais je veux la gagner avec classe…Bats-toi

Sakura n'avait pas d'arme mais le Katanas de son père était toujours là. Elle se tourna vers Tiffany

-Je suis désolé

Elle sourit et arracha la jupe. Keiji sourit en découvrant la jeune fille dans son petit short de lycra noir et son bustier. Elle se mit a courir vers Keiji, sauta par-dessus et prit le katana. Dans son mouvement ses cheveux s'étaient défaits. Ils tombèrent en cascade mi-frisé, mi-raide. Une bataille s'en suivit, les bruit d'épée s'entre choquèrent pendant un bon moment puis le souffle cours des combattants s'ajouta. Puis Lionel crut Sakura perdu, Keiji tenait ses cheveux. Bien qu'ils soient magnifiques leur longueur n'était pas pratique pour les batailles mais Sakura se ne laissa pas faire. Accompagné d'un grand cris elle abattis son katanas sur ses cheveux, ils furent sectionner à la hauteur des hanches. Keiji jeta la reste de la chevelure par terre et reprit le combat. Elle voulu abattre son épée sur le Keiji mais il fit un mouvement vers la droite et Sakura lui entailla l'épaule. Du quoi de l'œil elle vit Anthony retenir Lionel avec peine et misère. Il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas le lâcher car il risquerait sa vie. Sakura recula sous les coups d'épée et Keiji réussit à l'atteindre sur la joue et le bras.

-AAARRRGGG¸

-Sakura!

Elle recula de nouveau mais s'enfargea pour tomber sur son dos. Son adversaire en profita pour appuyer sa lame sous sa gorge.

-Au revoir ma chérie!

Sakura lui sourit, il voulu lui planter le katanas dans le cœur mais elle roula et il se planta dans le sol. Elle le fit tomber par une jambette et se planta au dessus de lui. Frustré le jeune homme sortis une dague caché dans son pantalon et voulu la planter dans la jambe gracieuse de Sakura.

- N'y pense pas Keiji ou je tire.

La voix venait de la porte donnant accès à la salle d'arme. Mathieu et Thomas étaient là et tenait en joue Keiji. Celui-ci pesta contre la jeune fille et lava les mains en l'air

-Dépose ton arme!

Mathieu s'avança doucement fixant le jeune homme. Keiji avait été proche de détruire la jeune fille mais elle était maintenant protéger. Elles avaient retrouvé ses amies, son frère et son amoureux. Keiji avait tenté une ultime fois de la détruire mais elle avait gagné et il la respectait. Pendant que Keiji regardant Sakura se faire consoler par ses amis et Lionel, Mathieu et Thomas lui passait les menottes. Lorsqu'ils le poussèrent vers la porte lui disant c'est droite il s'arrêta quelque instant devant elle et s'agenouilla

-Tu mérites d'être le chef du clan, maintenant je te considère comme telle. Tu es notre rose noire, aussi belle que dangereuse.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et ce geste fit chaud au cœur de Keiji. Sakura ne put s'empêche de se mettre a rire.

-Vous vous rendez compte…3ans que nous nous sommes pas vue et l'action réapparaît en même temps que moi.

Anthony et Tiffany se mirent à rire mais Lionel quitta vers le jardin songeur. Lorsque Sakura ne le remarqua pas tout de suite et décida d'aller enfiler quelque chose de mieux. Elle opta pour une jupe de soie noire brodée de fleur de cerisier rose et un tube du même rose. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappait quelque mèche et retourna au salon. Elle remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Lionel et décida de le retrouver. Meiling lui dit qu'il allait souvent ou les cerisier lorsqu'il était triste. Elle le retrouva effectivement a cette endroit. Il était assis au pied de l'un deux et tripotait une petite boîte noir. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Hey…Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir?

La douce brise faisait vibrer le léger tissu de sa jupe. Shaolan lui désigna la place près de lui. Ils restèrent longtemps en silence a admirer le soleil couchant.

-Sakura…Que ferais tu si je te disais que pendant c'est 3 ans te croyant morte j'ai eu quelque aventure.

-Je ne t'en voudrais pas…Car un moment je me suis dit que tu m'avais oublié alors j'ai fait de même…

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… Les premiers mois je n'assimilais pas la nouvelle…Je te croyais vivant quelque part ta vie d'ancienne chef Yakuza…Un jour je suis arriver et j'ai montrer la bague que je venais d'acheter a Anthony et je lui aie dit que c'était pour toi, que je voulais que tu deviennes ma femme. Il ma regardé tristement et ma dit que jamais nous ne pourrions être ensemble et j'ai réaliser que tu ne serais plus jamais auprès de moi…

Il essuya une larme sur la joue de Sakura et continua.

- Quand je t'ai vue dans cette robe répondre à Anthony et lui dire que tu étais heureuse de le revoir mon cœur s'Est libéré de sa couche de glace formait après ta « mort »… Et de te voir te battre avec Keiji ma fait réagir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser une seconde fois…Sakura je t'aime…Veux tu être ma femme…Je ne veux plus me lever un matin et apprendre que tu a de nouveau disparut, je veux vivre toute ma vie.

Sakura planta son regard vert dans les yeux ambré de Lionel et dit oui avec tout l'amour que son cœur pouvait contenir.

-Lionel! Tout les jours ou nous avons été séparé je me suis dit que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi! Je t'aime tellement!

Il lui tendit la petite boîte.

-Sakura…sais-tu quelle était ma fleur favorite avant de te connaître…

- Je ne sais pas le nom de la fleur …mais c'est celle-ci…

-C'est une pivoine.

Il ouvrit le boîtier et elle découvrit un anneau d'or blanc surmonté de 2pétales, l'une de cerisier en saphir rose et l'autre en rubis rouge et d'une émeraude pour une petite feuille. Sakura sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

-Lionel…Je ne sais pas quoi dire…Elle est tellement belle.

-Je l'ai fait faire sur mesure

Il la passa à son doigt et ils s'embrassèrent. Leur baiser de retrouvaille et de fiançailles fut dérangé par les cris de Tiffany. Le souper était prêt. Thomas et Mathieu étaient de retour après les formalités et soupaient avec eux. Une fois a l'intérieur ils fêtèrent le retour de Sakura avec du champagne. Une fois le toast passé Lionel releva son verre et regarda la jeune fille. Celle-ci le leva aussi, ce qui fit miroité sa bague. Sakura ne put ouvrir la bouche car Tiffany le remarqua aussitôt

-OH MON DIEU! IL LA DEMANDÉ EN MARIAGE!

Sakura se mit à rire et acquiesça.

-QUOI CE MORVEUX A DEMANDÉ A MA SŒUR D'ÊTRE SA FEMME! SAKURA REFUSE TOUT DE SUITE…REVIENT SUR TA DÉCISION!

Mathieu s'occupa de faire taire son coéquipier à l'aide d'un coup derrière la tête.

-Laisse ta sœur être heureuse!

Tout le monde rit a cette remarque et Sakura gouttait son retour parmi ses amis

5 mois plus tard

Depuis 1 mois Tiffany et Anthony étaient les heureux parents d'une jeune fille prénommé Kazumi. Sakura et Lionel quant à eux étaient heureux d'être parrain, marraine pour ce petit ange. Elle avait hérité des doux yeux de Tiffany et une toison noire recouvrait son léger crâne. Tiffany avait créé une magnifique robe a cette petite chose pour cette journée spécial.

Sakura et Lionel se tenait côte à côte devant un énorme gâteau. Ils se préparaient tout deux à couper leur gâteau de noce. Les photos de Sakura en cerisier vivant n'avaient jamais parut dans aucun magazine car elle la portait présentement pour son mariage, tout comme le produit. Il était maintenant l'exclusivité de sa bien aimé. Tiffany avait fais quelque modification pour que Sakura se présente dans une toute nouvelle robe. Le haut était maintenant un buste lacée au derrière, de long gant rose complétait de tout, Tiffany avait aussi remplacer de grand nombre de pétale rose pour des blanche ce qui donnait un dessin régulier, tel un dégradé. La bague que Lionel lui avait donnée n'avait pas quitté son doigt depuis ce jour mais le matin du mariage elle dut s'en séparer. Elle était heureuse.

Lionel et Sakura avaient décidé de ne pas partir en voyage de noce maintenant, ils voulaient attendre que Kazumi aie quelque mois de plus. Cette soirée était à eux, Sakura regardait les étoiles lorsque Lionel vint se coller a elle. Elle n'avait pour seul vêtement un drap blanc. Shaolan huma le parfum de la jeune fille qu'elle était la seule a posséder et l'embrassa.

-Sakura je t'aime et je suis heureux de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi…

Sakura le regarda, lui sourit et l'embrassa comme pour la dernière fois. Elle savait qu'elle aurait toute sa vie pour goûter ses lèvres mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Moi aussi Lionel, je suis heureuse de passer ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau tout en se dirigeant vers le grand lit.

**C'est la fin !**

_Voila c'Est tout! J'espère vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre et tout le fic…J'espère avoir de nombreuse reviews et que vous allez lire mes autres fan fic…Le dernier chapitre a été plus long car je travail sur un one-shot qui va devenir un plusieurs hot : P…je l'écrit tout et je sépare en partie… Donc merci de m'avoir lu…Et continuer a écrire ceux qui ont des histoires vous avez du talents! Xxxxxxxxx…Et demander moi pas de suite…c fini lolll_


End file.
